For a Better Future
by Emperor's ally
Summary: After the Events on Kamine Island, Lelouch devises a plan to become Emperor of Britannia and rule the world, but he will soon see that he is not alone on this, allies will come from the most unexpected places and together, the world will tremble under their strenght. An AU/ Time Travel Fic about Emperor Lelouch
1. Chapter 1 Change

**Hey Guys, Emperor's ally here. First fic that i have written and i am kinda nervous. I have many hopes for this fic and i hope it goes well.**

 **I would like to thank my good friend Just an average reader who told me to trust myself and at least try one story that i wished to write and i also want to thank Tahkaullus01 for also believing in this and giving the green light, his stories are amazing, give it a go. I must also thank him for beta reading this, since english is not my original language, i thank you so so much.**

 **Well, i talked too much, enjoy this story, and, if possible, some feedback would be apreciated.**

* * *

 **Kamine Island. Door to the Thought Elevator**

Lelouch left the Thought Elevator, somewhat unsteadily, as his head tried to get around what he'd just done. He had finally succeeded, after all these years, so much sacrifice, his revenge was complete. His father was dead, had been totally destroyed by C's World.

Before he could adjust though, C.C and Suzaku stepped out behind him, the massive doors of the Thought Elevator shutting behind them.

However, Lelouch still felt a huge void within himself, his own mother was also dead, not that she did not deserve it, far from it, she had also betrayed, used him and his sister Nunnally, cooperating with the emperor in the plan to kill God, to destroy mankind itself, how could both of them be so stupid?

Allowing himself a moment, Lelouch started to think what to do now that it had ended. _But has it?_ A part of him asked. _Is this really an end worth pursuing?_ He knew what that part of him was referring to: the deaths of so many people dear to him; Shirley, the girl who loved him so much, Euphemia, his half-sister and first love, Rolo, the boy who only wanted a family, Sayoko, his extremely loyal servant, and the most important person, his sweet and dear little sister Nunnally.

And there had been treachery, not just on his part but from within his own organization, the Black Knights. They were so obsessed with the possibility of Geass controlling them that they had forgotten all that Lelouch had done for them. Worse, they had betrayed him to his brother Schneizel without confirming a thing. It was an act of stupidity that he would never forgive them for. Even Kallen, his captain whom he'd trusted his life to, was now lost to him, unable to see through the lies he'd woven to save her life.

"Lelouch, what you intend to do now?" Speaking of traitors, the voice of his old childhood friend pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to Suzaku Kururugi, traitor to Japan and now to Britannia. The man who wanted above all to kill him, but in the end did worse and dragged him to the emperor and violated his mind. His sister, his memories and his hopes, his dreams for a better world...all of it was taken away.

If that wasn't bad enough, Lelouch wasn't about to forget that it was Suzaku who had committed the greatest of all crimes. He'd fired the monster weapon F.L.E.I.J.A. which had then taken the lives of twenty-five million people...and Nunnally.

The man in question was watching him intently, his sword raised. "Depending on your response, I'll do what has to be done."

 _Is he serious?!_ Lelouch could not believe, after everything that had happened, Suzaku's obsession in his desire for so-called justice was still not sated. With all possible coolness in his voice and his eyes shining with the symbol of Geass, the former prince decided to answer.

"My plans are of no concern to you Lord Kururugi, any alliance that we had before is now ended. This is where we say goodbye" And with that, he turned around and started for the exit before again being stopped, this time by the tip of the knight's sword.

"It was as I thought, you really did not regret anything. You're still the enemy of the world, the man who killed Euphie."

"And?" He simply asked, masking the regret and shame he still felt for that colossal blunder. "If that's all you have to say to me, then I'm leaving."

His casual response only served to enrage Suzaku further. "Do you really think I will allow that?! I loved her! She was my light, my hope for a better future and you, you monster, you took her from me! I should have done this a long time, but now; your life ends here Lelouch!" And with that the traitor knight raised his sword and delivered the decisive blow.

What the two men had forgotten, so focused they were on their discussion, is that there was someone else with them. C.C had been just listening to that point, within a certain distance, but close enough to act if anything happened. And if Suzaku really thought she would let anyone take Lelouch away from her again, he was seriously mistaken.

When he prepared to attack, C.C moved up behind the Knight of Seven and struck him quickly in the neck. The move caused him to seize up, dropping the sword, before he fell to the ground.

"You will be paralyzed for the next fifteen minutes," She told him impassively "don't even try to get up, it's a move that literally no one knows any more and since it's not a threat to your life, that pesky 'Live' command won't help you either." With that she turned on her heel and took the hand of a stunned Lelouch, throwing over her shoulder "Do not meddle in our affairs again boy, or I will not be so forgiving."

Her piece said, she dragged her former royal companion out of the cave, whilst said royal reflected on what had just happened: His best friend had tried to kill him again and he was saved by the woman who, he had just recently come to realise, had stayed by and on his side throughout all of this.

This strange girl, who had the power and wit to pick him up from his lowest moments as well as knock him down a peg when he got too high on himself, had never betrayed him regardless of their contract. And though she put up an air of indifference, Lelouch was coming to understand that she was a much kinder person than she let herself be seen as. Such was the way that he'd come to the conclusion that she was much more important to him than just as an accomplice in his rebellion.

And glancing over his shoulder he saw the other side of the coin. Suzaku, who had been his friend yet never truly became that again after they crossed paths in Shinjuku. The man who vouched to change the corrupt Britannia within and despised contemptible means, yet he was the man who killed his father, betrayed his country and even used people he called his friends as leverage. At long last, Lelouch was forced to see the ugly truth: the Suzaku Kururugi he'd known died long ago, this shell was all that was left. Therefore, with one last look back at the cave, he let their past go and with it all the regrets he carried with regards to the misfortunes of his first true friend.

The world outside the cave was silent, leading Lelouch to suspect that his little flash rebellion of Geass controlled soldier had been ended by Bismarck and his troops. Overhead, the _Great Britannia,_ Emperor Charles's airship, floated with the _Ikaruga_ at its side. Another reminder of the changed allegiances.

Clenching his fists in anger, Lelouch was distracted by the call of his witch. "What do we do now? Do not tell me that just because you have completed your revenge, you want to forget our contract?"

Her question brought a strange feeling on the young man, where to go? What could they do? For the first time in over seven years Lelouch was without direction. His immediate goal had finally been achieved and much sooner than anticipated. And even if he did have a plan he was without supporters, the Black Knights wanted him dead and had likely reported Zero dead as well so that avenue was cut off. All he had was a single knightmare frame, an immortal witch and his Geass...

And then Lelouch's mind started to work and he felt the beginnings of a great idea take hold. Even as it moulded itself and twisted its way into a full blown scheme, Lelouch noted that it featured C.C. quite prominently. His confidant at his side for all time was, now that he truly considered it, something that he truly desired and was prepared to fight for to obtain.

Therefore, both parts in answer to her question and for once surprising her for a change, Lelouch abandoned logic. Reaching out, he wrapped his Witch in his arms and pulled her close. He felt some satisfaction as the ever unflappable C.C. suddenly let out a little squeak of shock which caused her to blush and him to laugh. But he wasn't done yet as he parted her lime green bangs that hid her Code and placed a gentle kiss right on top of it, with the hopes that that made his intentions clear.

"My Witch," he began, both parts affectionate and mocking, "do you think so little of me? I promised you a smile and I fully intend to fulfil that." To prove the point he tightened the embrace, and was gratified when he felt her relax some and loosely wrap her arms around his waist. The feelings that she was arousing in him just from that small contact told him that his earlier hypothesis was correct: He wanted her, not just as an advisor but as a woman... _his_ woman. That said, he still needed to hear it from her. "And you, C.C.? Will you stay with me? Not just for my newest scheme but after that. Will you stay with me today, tomorrow, and all days after that until the very end of time itself?"

He was very aware of how that sounded, what it implied, but it had to be asked.

After a moment, without raising her head, she replied. "Lelouch...you really are a stupid boy." And for a moment he felt the dread set in, a dark fear that she was about to abandon him took hold and he unconsciously tightened his grip around her, for all the good it would do him. At last she lifted her face to look him in the eye, revealing a smile full of mischief and eyes filled with...he dared to hope it was affection there. "You are a fool to think I would not stay with you." She admonished him. "I told you that I will follow you to hell if necessary. And in the matter of staying with you forever, what do you think of this as an adequate response?"

Before he knew what she was doing, C.C. had taken his face in her hands and brought it down so his lips could meet hers. The kiss was quick and simple. but for them it was a far more precious experience. This was the first time a kiss between them had been initiated because of desire on both parts - not an act of encouragement, or the breaking of a mystical seal - and in it lay a promise. Their new contract.

They parted slowly, but now there was a lying desire between them and a certainty that later there would be more, much more. With that silent want between them now spoken, the Witch and Warlock just stood their together wrapped in each other's arms before Lelouch reluctantly broke the embrace, though he kept an arm possessively wrapped around her waist.

"So what now then?" C.C asked, her normal stoic façade returning, as if the last minute hadn't happened at all.

Rolling his eyes fondly at her, Lelouch told her "We should collect the Shinkiro and get as far away from here as we can. From there I'll contact Jeremiah, after which we will make our way to Pendragon together."

"The capital?!" C.C. asked him incredulously. "The heart of everything you despise? This does not bode well for our new contract, boy."

Lelouch's response though was only to smile at her, one that promised great things, as he began to retrace his steps to where he'd left his knightmare. "I will explain on the way." And as he explained the very absolute basics of his latest plot, an identical grin to his own slowly spread across C.C.'s face.

"By the way," she interrupted after a short while into their walk, "where did you park the Shinkiro? Considering your situation from earlier today, I figured you'd have dropped it off as soon as you could. Is it even on this island?"

"Yes it is." He replied, chuckling a little, not minding the change in subject. "It's in a clearing just ahead, small enough to keep it hidden and the large trees will have provided cover from aerial hunters."

He was soon back on telling her all the little intricacies of his new plan and they were soon well away from the cave that hid so many secrets. Of course, if they had been paying attention, they would have noticed a glaring absence in the immediate vicinity of said cave: the Mordred, knightmare frame of Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim, was missing.

 **Kamine Island, near the Shinkiro Hideout**

"And once that's dealt with, I'll begin choosing new Knights to serve under me." Lelouch was saying as they made their way through the last trees to the Shinkiro's hiding place.

Behind him, C.C. couldn't resist a hum of approval. "I h ave to admit, that's quite an impressive scheme." She told him, though her face morphed into a smile as she went on. "Particularly considering the boy who designed it only just thought it up."

"Shut it, Witch," he tossed over his head casually and without any real vitriol, "you know it's great."

"I will neither confirm or deny such arrogant thoughts." She replied with equal ease. In response, Lelouch just snorted and pushed his way through the last bunch of branches that hid the small clearing he'd spoken of. However, the scene he arrived at was far from what he had expected or intended.

The Shinkiro was there all right, still knelt down awaiting the return of its master in the middle of the clearing. It was the other additions that shouldn't be there, five knightmares, four of which that Lelouch had never seen before.

The first and largest stood next to the Shinkiro, seemingly inspecting the smaller machine, whilst the other three unknowns had their weapons armed and ready, aimed directly at the new arrivals. But worst of all was the machine that Lelouch did recognise: the heavy bulky form of the Mordred was unmistakable. Britannia had found them.

 _I don't understand._ Disbelief was rife in Lelouch's thoughts, he'd chosen the perfect place, there was no view from above and the gefjun disturbers used to regulate the Shinkiro's Hadron Blasters would have hidden it from all kind of sensors save for visual. The only way they could have found it would be to destroy half the forest, yet not so much as a single leaf was out of place. All current data pointed to one horrid conclusion: these people had seen him touch down here, had watched him disembark and had then lay in wait for him. _Not yet! I still have so much to do!_

As his mind started calculating any possible escape route, while unconsciously keeping C.C. behind him, the largest machine turned around to stare at them. As Lelouch had suspected, it was a descendant of the Gawain and actually carried a lot of the distinguishing features including the Anubis 'dog-ear' antennae. The only deviation was a missing float system and the huge scythe it was carrying in its right hand. As its turning action was the only move it made, and as the others hadn't done anything yet, Lelouch also took a chance to assess the other three machines.

To some extent, these three were even stranger: the first one he observed could be a carbon copy of the dreaded Percival that had almost killed him in Tokyo. Where it differed though was, instead of a shield in its left hand, it was mounted with a second Quad-claw that also had the ability to turn into an MSV Particle Drill Lance - Lelouch knew this because that was the arm now being pointed at him - and where purple once reigned, the machine was painted orange. Like its large companion it too was missing a float system.

The second one was dreadfully easy for Lelouch to identify: the Lancelot...if it had large shoulders, slimmer limbs, had no float system and was carrying what looked to be two V.A.R.I.S. rifles combined. And while the primary colouring remained white, its eyes, he noted, were a sapphire blue.

And finally, the third one was an unwelcome reminder of recent partings. In appearances it was the new Guren model that Kallen had returned with, however once he let logic take over Lelouch did notice that there were some differences to be noted. For starters it was black - how he missed that first off he didn't know - and second, the thing was armed with not one but two Radiant Wave Units, and much bulkier legs. It was a small comfort but not enough to feel ease, considering that one of those giant claws was aimed at him menacingly.

For a moment silence reigned between them all...and then the pilot of the giant Gawain-based machine spoke. "Oh thank god, we've been waiting for you!" The pilot, a girl by the sounds of it, stated before the large knightmare went down on one knee and its cockpit hatch opened. "We were starting to fear the worst."

From the cockpit stepped a woman of peculiar appearance. She wore what appeared to be the pilot suit of the Knights of the Round, however it lacked the golden sword hilt on the chest. Age wise, she appeared to be the same as Lelouch though she did stand a little shorter than him and she had long hip length hair that was literally golden. The final, and most notable, element about her that caught Lelouch's attention were her eyes: Red like blood.

After disembarking from her machine, the girl made her way towards them and immediately C.C. pushed ahead of Lelouch in a deceptively ready stance to defend him if the situation escalated to that. As for Lelouch, he'd come up with nothing. There was no visible escape route except back the way they came and even if they did run those five knigtmares were more than enough to catch them before they got too far. It was the worst possible situation. _Not now! Not yet!_

And then things took a real turn for the bizarre when the golden haired girl with the creepy eyes stopped in front of them. Offering him a big smile, she did the completely unexpected and knelt down on one knee before them, right arm crossing over her chest, fist against her heart. The formal greeting of a Britannian Knight to royalty. If that made little sense then her words truly threw them both for a loop: "Prince Lelouch, we are truly sorry for the delay. We now stand ready to serve you, Your Highness."

At her declaration, the four other machines let up their weapons and also knelt before them, serving to further confuse an already rather bamboozled Lelouch. Who were these people? What were they talking about serving him? Why was the Mordred bowing to him as well? Was that really Anya in there? Questions like these and others suddenly ran rampant in his mind and it took him a minute to compose himself before he could ask the most important questions. "Who are you? How do you know me? How did you know I'd be here?"

His voice was composed, but the girl still picked up on his undercurrent of confusion and mistrust. Sighing, she gave him a small nod of understanding. "This was expected." She muttered, more to herself really than him, before speaking aloud and formally. "I apologise for the confusion, Highness. I promise to explain everything, but first I think there're some people who want to see you." So saying she turned her head to yell at the Percival lookalike and the anorexic Lancelot. "Oi, you two! Get down here!"

The response was quick as the two addressed machines' cockpits opened and a man and woman stepped out. Upon sight of their awaited guest, both gave him a small smile and said at the same time, "It's been quite a while, right Lelouch?"

On sight of them, C.C. blanched. It was impossible, how could it be them? A small gag that mirrored her disbelief alerted her to Lelouch and, looking around, she saw that he had gone completely slack-jaw while staring at the two figures. After a moment, his mouth began to work and he asked yet another relevant question:

"How are you still alive?"

At that question, the golden girl just gave him another big smile.

* * *

 **Well, that was something, i had this story in my head for years and years but i didn't knew how to do it, but i finally did it.**

 **So... penny for your thoughts, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed, can you guess who are the two people?**

 **The next chapter is almost done, i have high hopes it will be good.**

 **One last thing, i think it will be a harem fic, because seriously, Lelouch deserves the world and happiness after everything he suffered.**

 **Good day to all of you and stay safe!**

 **Once again, thanks to** **Tahkaullus01, you are awesome  
**

 **Emperor's ally**


	2. Chapter 2 To be Emperor

**guys, it is me, i am not dead! Sorry for not updating this sooner, i had some complications and many other problems i will not bother you with.**

 **So i simply want to thank everyone for reading this and giving your support, i am so very happy. Really, thanks guys.**

 **About reviews, thanks everyone, i really loved reading each and every one of them, they gave me the fuel to keep writing.**

 **About this chap, i lost my editor, so it may not be as good as the first, but i did try my best, so got my hopes up**

 **About the two characters, buhuuu, no one got it right! Well, that is supposed to be expected, but hey, i can dream right.**

 **Once again Thanks to everyone, and i think i spoke too much, enjoy this chapter and, if possible, leave a feedback.**

 **Status: Looking for a beta**

 **I don't own Code Geass, but i really wish i did.**

 **Kamine Island - Shinkiro's Hideout**

"How are you alive?" Were the only words Lelouch managed to utter as he watched the man and the woman come out of their Knightmare.

"You offend me Lelouch, I don't remember ever being dead, but I'm pretty sure you mean this girl here right?!" Rivalz Cardemonde said as he opened a smile and sat back in his Lancelot's copy leg.

The girl in question was none other than Shirley Fenette, alive and seemingly perfectly healthy.

As she jumped from the cockpit of her Percival and went to meet him without saying a word, Lelouch, while astonished with her return, realized that just as the golden girl, she was also wearing the same uniform of the rounds.

C.C, still concerned for Lelouch's life, but noticing that the girl approaching them wasn't leaking any killing intent, she decided to withdraw, while keeping a safe distance, in case she needed to ;.

When she arrived a few steps away from the Prince, Shirley did something unexpected, opening her arms and jumping into a hug.

"Glad you're well Lulu, I was so scared something might have happened with you!" At that moment, Lelouch knew it was her, this warm feeling, this nostalgia, this affection; all this could only come from Shirley.

In tears, he hugged her with all his might, afraid that if let go, she would disappear.

After a few moments where only Lelouch's sobbing and Shirley caressing his head affectionately. Rivalz who was in shock due to that being the first time he saw his best friend crying, stood up and

"Okay, okay, I think you two have had more than time in this reconciliation, Shirley let go of him now!" Rivalz said, trying to break the iron grip that the girl had on Lelouch but to no avail. After the entire exchange, the golden girl finally decided to intervene.

"Although I hate to agree with Rivalz, he's right, you both will have much time to catch up later. For now, we have to hurry; soon, troops will come to this area and even though I am sure we can destroy all of them with ease, we cannot draw attention at this moment." She spoke as a holographic sensor beeped on her arm.

"Wait, I need to know who you are! How do you know who I am? Why are you helping me?" Lelouch spoke, embarrassed that so many people saw him crying and trying to regain his composure, while Shirley, Rivalz and the golden girl rushed to activate their Knightmares.

"My prince, while I agree with you that this entire situation is very suspicious, we need you to believe in us. First, excuse for my rudeness, my name is Luana, I'll explain everything soon, all your questions, if you want to kill me after that, I will even do Seppuku, but at the moment, we have to take Your Highness to our meeting point. There, I assure you; all your doubts will be cleared." Luana said through the communicator of her knightmare.

Not noticing a shred of lies in her voice, Lelouch decided that at least for now, he would trust them. After all, if they really wanted to kill him, he wouldn't even had the chance to see their faces.

Grabbing C.C by the hand, the couple rushed to the Shinkiro, but not before getting a whistle from Rivalz and he was pretty sure he heard an angry roar coming from the Percival when he grabbed his witch's hand.

"Well, well, well, look at this; It seems our vice president still knows a way with the ladies. Really Lelouch, you got to teach me how you do it one of these days." Rivalz said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, the ex-prince suddenly felt a cold shiver when he saw a pretty dark aura emanating from the Percival

"OK, listen here Lulu, after we get out of here, you better be prepared, because I want some explanations. Don't think you can get away with it Le-Lou-Ch!" Shirley said with a deep cold voice as she pointed her knightmare's finger at him.

"Look at this boy, not even an hour with me, and you already have other girl trying to win your heart. I thought I was the only one for you. Was everything you said to me a lie?" C.C, sitting on Lelouch's lap, said while letting fake tears which led to Shirley scream even louder.

"LULU, WHAT IS THIS GIRL SAYNG. AND WHY IS SHE SITTING ON YOUR LAP!" Shirley said as the dark aura began to grow even more.

"Cut it out witch; don't get this situation more complicated than it already is. And Shirley, this really isn't the moment to talk about this." Lelouch tried to calm the girl, before he noticed a very strange thing.

"How do we get out of here if you do not have any float systems in yours Knightmares?" the prince asked as he, with C.C fully spread on his lap, which the witch thought it was a surprisingly comfy spot, activated the Shinkiro's controls and began to rise from the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, Lelouch, if you do not remember, not all Knightmares need the float systems to fly anymore!" Rivalz answered and after this, mechanisms appeared on the back of Lancelot and Percival, revealing energy wings in blue and orange respectively.

"Energy Wings ... But I thought they were still in the testing phase. At least that's what Kallen had said about her new knightmare" He still remembered the ace of the Black Knights, speaking that not even Dr. Rakshata knew how this mechanism worked, being impossible its replication without Dr. Cecile Croomy present.

"I look forward to a full explanation of all these facts Luana, once we get in the supposed safe place." Lelouch, entering his tactician mode, said with renewed confidence. Soon though, he was once again surprised as the Gawain copy also take flight, but with two pairs of energy wings in purple instead of just one.

"But of course Your Highness, your wish is my command"

While these units initiated flight, the black Guren activated his black energy wings and helped the Mordred who was with the flight system damaged, due to its previous fight with the Knight of One.

At this moment, the couple in the Shinkiro noticed that the Mordred was carrying something which was wrapped in a white canvas. Deciding that it was not the time right now, Lelouch decided for a more pressing matter.

"I would also like to know the reasons behind the joining of the Knight of Six to your small group" The prince said as the knightmares slowly left the island behind.

"Anya agreed to help us in exchange for something very valuable to her. Prince Schneizal also offered the same thing, but we promise to give what she wanted right away. She is surprisingly a very straightforward child." Shirley said with a chuckle.

Giving up on trying understanding the situation, Lelouch simply followed his new companions as they went out into the open sea, in the direction of Britannia.

After a few minutes, C.C which was comfortably lazing on the lap of her prince, decided to speak for once.

"Look, not wanting to be the killjoy, but you all do realize that we are in the middle of the ocean and the next piece of land is kilometers and kilometers away. Where exactly do you intend to take us?" The witch asked as she looked for anything that could resemble a base.

"Ah, Lady C.C, I apologize, was so earnest in surveillance I forgot to warn of our arrival." Luana replied while also activating a code in her hand.

As soon as she activated the code a little sign began to appear in Shinkiro sensor. C.C approached the camera on their knightmare and could distinguish through the clouds a small aircraft.

This aircraft was like a ship of the type Caerleon-Class Floating Battleship, but it was only about a quarter of the original size. However, it seemed to have more than space to store the Knightmares.

"Command Center, this is L-1, mission accomplished, requesting permission to land access code is 0000. Reporting: We were able to retrieve the package. Please prepare the medical wing so I can start the procedure." Liliana spoke in the open channel.

"Once again, am i the only one that thinks that our access code is really stupid" Shirley said with a depressed tone.

"Ah but Shirley that is the good thing, no one would ever suspect. I know i chose well!" Rivalz said while laughing

"L-1, this is Command Center speaking, welcome back to your home. Medical Wing at your disposal, you can leave to me the explanations for them. Permission to board, authorized." A feminine voice responded and Lelouch could swear he heard that voice before.

"Thank you Command Center, starting boarding procedure. Over and out. Rivalz, Shirley we have no time to lose. As soon as we landed, you will contact Jeremiah. After that, you will go to the meeting room, find our friend and help in the explanation. Finally, Black, you come with me immediately, I want to start the procedure as soon as possible. "Liliana gave orders while the Black Guren approached her.

Both Shirley and Rivalz responded with a strong Yes sir and positioned themselves behind the Shinkiro. Also, for the first time, C.C and Lelouch heard the Guren pilot's voice, which responded with a deep male voice a simple, understood, through the open channel.

After that the Guren, The Mordred and The Gawain's copy entered the ship, while Lelouch's school friends asked him to wait for a moment before also going in.

After a few moments, Shirley gave the ok and the three Knightmares entered the ship. The first thing Lelouch noticed was the simplicity of the hangar. First was a very limited space, but perfectly organized, with plenty of room for the machine of each person. Moreover, he saw several boxes of parts and weapons.

When they finally fully landed, C.C and Lelouch, when exiting the Shinkiro, noticed Liliana picking the package that was in one of the Mordred's hands. The package was a relative size, about 172 cm large and was dirty with some dirt, mud and grass.

After retrieving it, Liliana was at full speed through the double doors of the hangar and disappeared.

C.C then turned her back and saw the pilot of the Guren. What she first noticed was that, as his knightmare, he was wearing black from head to toe a full body suit similar to the Knight of Rounds and a mask that resembled a fox from Japanese Culture. In a way, the witch could not detect a single thing from this mysterious person.

After glancing at them, with a nod, Shadow, as Luana named him, quickly followed after the golden girl.

Soon after that, Shirley and Rivalz also left their machines and told the couple to wait here at the hangar, since someone very special were coming to guide them to the meeting place. With that, the boy and girl went through the double doors, each going on different directions.

After they left and the ship began to move, Lelouch finally began to understand the true madness of this whole situation. Shirley had returned, and she and Rivalz knew how to pilot Knightmares, and by the looks of it, they weren't amateurs. Additionally, somehow, the two were obeying the mysterious Luana, which had disappeared soon after their arrival on this aircraft.

Speaking on this ship, how they had accomplished something so grand? How is it even possible for the Shinkiro to have not detected it with his sensors?

All these questions were interrupted when again the double doors opened, revealing a smiling person.

With trembling hands, Lelouch rushed at the person who was opening its arms to welcome him.

"Welcome home" The person said while hugging him and at that moment, C.C with a sigh, watching the two figures hug, thought that Luana was going to have a field day, explaining all this mess.

 **Avalon - Above Tokyo's settlement**

Lloyd Asplund, known as Earl of Pudding, did not used to be furious, unless someone dared mess with any of his babies. And when he talks babies, he means his killing machines known as Knightmares, especially his so-called masterpiece: Lancelot.

So when about five minutes ago, when a group of five soldiers entered the ship he had developed, demanding, on behalf of the Knight of Seven, the knightmare Lancelot Albion, telling him they would take it by force if necessary, he was a little angry.

Moments later, two soldiers with black eyes, one with no front teeth, and the other with his face totally scratched, were embarking the knightmare in a transport vehicle as fast as humanly possible as Lloyd received a lesson of lifetime from his assistant Cecile Croomy.

"Lloyd you're crazy? I mean, I know you're crazy, but I thought at least you would have the common sense to know when to keep quiet and obey the orders!" Cecile could not take it anymore; even after all she did to punish him, Lloyd continues doing things that put her mental and physical health at risk.

"I swear that next time you do something like that, I'll have a heart attack." The assistant kept screaming until he realized that Lloyd was like a kid in a bad mood, his back to her, with closed eyes and pouting.

It took all the patience she had not to kill him right there.

After breathing loudly fifty times to calm down, she was about to restart the sermon when the holographic screen at the Avalon began issuing a call.

Strange, they were alone on the bridge or rather on the entire ship, and were ordered to stay away from Tokyo. Principe Schneizal had gone along with his assistants and they did not know when his group would be able to return.

So maybe, this was a direct call to them. Leaving aside the discussion for a moment, Lloyd, even with the warning that came from Cecile, decided to accept the call, he means, he was in command, it was only him and devil woman Cecile here, what was the worst it could happen?

What appeared in front of them was a young man around his seventeen, eighteen, with semi-long dark blue hair with bangs that has spread to the sides. He had a smile on his face and looked at the two curiously.

"Oh Dr. Lloyd, Dr. Cecile, I finally found you, it's kind of hard to connect these calls without calling the attention of all Britannia." He said with a small laugh.

Lloyd and Cecile just watched as the boy spoke like he was in a conversation with long lost friends.

"Anyway, I am Rivalz Cardemonde I'm here because I and my colleagues have a proposal for you. I have a text here, but I will summarize, come work with us. Let Schneizal and provide help to those who will truly appreciate you and your talents." Rivalz spoke as if he had just to ask about the weather, making Cecile look at him incredulously.

This guy was crazy if he thinks they would betray the motherland. When Cecile was to reject, Lloyd raised a hand, making the assistant to silence and spoke seriously

"You know, before considering, I think you know the weight of this decision if you are calling in, you must have something very good to bargain, then do me the proposal, and I'll see what I can do.

Cecile was about to argue with Lloyd, but stopped when he saw the seriousness on his face. It was the face that he only used when he was totally focused on Lancelot. Seeing this, she decided to at least listen to what the man had to say.

"Oh, thank God, you saved me from a beating. Anyway, times are changing, Britannia will soon be under new direction and those who do not make a good decision, may never see the sunlight, if you combine to us, we guarantee all the features that you want to build Knightmares. In addition, we will provide the best labs and helpers." Rivalz spoke in a confident voice.

"And who guarantees that you can really fulfill all this huh? How can you be sure we will not give you away as soon as this call is over?" Lloyd said as he stood up and gave a small twirl.

"Hahaha, I am confident that you wouldn't be able to do that. Not after I show you this." With that said, the mad scientist turned and faced Rivalz only to be in total shock.

What appeared on the screen was nothing else than Knightmare projects. But those blueprints look too advanced. Lloyd was salivating like a dog who just saw a big piece of meat, he needed to get those documents now.

"Let us say we accept, do you have any proof that you are trying to do the right thing? Well, don't be confused, you got me on the moment you showed those Knightmare, but this woman here needs something more" Lloyd said as Cecile hit him with a book she was carrying.

"Oh, well, I guess, it is okay, I was granted permission to show you at least something." Rivalz said as he began an explanation of their plan and their objective.

When finished, to further prove his arguments, he showed a glowing ball, which presented a video of some sorts. In these images, you could see, screams, fire and for last, a large explosion which erased a country.

Both the scientists at the bridge were speechless, all the facts checked so well, there was no way this boy could be lying.

"To live in a world like that, it would be pretty boring indeed, alrighty then, I am innnn!" Lloyd said while changing from his serious mode to a very smiling face.

"If your intentions are really those, I will accept your offer. Anyways, someone has to keep Lloyd here under control." Cecile said with a sigh.

"Excellent, for a moment I thought you were not going to accept! I'm so happy. Anyway, I will pass the coordinates, the meeting point is this, if you leave now, you will not be followed, since you are the only unit in the area. "And with that, the transmission was cut.

"You know, you really have a good heart, though. I bet you really wish to save this world "Cecile said with a smile.

"What are you saying woman, are you deaf? I said that I will join them when they promised me unlimited resources and those knightmares." Lloyd swore that the punch that hit him after he said that was faster than the sound

And just like that, the Avalon, with a furious assistant and an unconscious mad scientist was gone from area 11.

 **So that was it. Nice chapter if i do say so myself.**

 **So, once again, penny for your thoughts, did you guys enjoyed it? If not, then please tell me, but again, no flames!**

 **The next chapter is under rewriting, so it may take a while.**

 **Meanwhile, reviews, and if you guys have any question, i will try answering without spoiling it.**

 **From next chapter i will also call upon the reviewrs, so expect it**

 **Anyways, have a pleasent day wherever you are**

 **Emperor's ally**

 **(I kinda finished this part in a hurry since i have classes, so forgive any mistakes please)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Revolution

**Hey guys, guess what? A new chapter! Yup, you, dear reader are reading it right, after rewriting this chapter for an entire day, I finally got it done. It took everything I had, but I got it done.**

 **This chapter can be considered the last of the prologue part of this fic. Maybe the next chapter still is possibly part of the prologue, but I assure you that, starting from the next, you will already see scenes showing the power of the knights who serve Lelouch.**

 **For some people wondering what is going on, I ask of you: Patience. This fiction has been on my head for years. I have the layout for her all done, but i cannot simply tell you what happened in the sidelines, revealing how things got to this point is pretty much telling you the end. All of your questions will be answered as the story evolves; at least i hope i can answer all of them.**

 **About a few PM that i received, i can confirm this story is a harem. I simply didn't decide yet on all the "participants". As i said before, please be patient with me.**

 **Moving on, i am happy to announce that this fic surpassed more than 2000 views. That is amazing, thank you for your time, guys.**

 **Now i will call a few people, reviewers, who helped me, giving me the support to continue. If you are not mentioned here, don't worry, I will call other people on the next chapters**

 **Blacktyrantvalvatorez** **:** **Thanks for the support; i am really glad that my story is to your liking, I hope that my story can continue to surprise you. About your questions, I won't say anything for now, but wait for it. I might have something in store.**

 **Ouhell:** **Thanks for the review. I agree that Suzaku is a badass, and I agree he is, at the end, a good knight. About what will happen to him on this fic, well, I hope that you keep reading to find out.**

 **God of all:** **Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you keep appreciating my story.**

 **7thManiac:** **I always loved the ideas of the knights and their undying loyalty, so when I watched Code Geass, you can bet that was one of the reasons why I loved it. If you like Anya and Jeremiah, well, I think you will like it here.**

 **Serpintking Terumi:** **Thank you very, very much for your support and for giving your opinions on what you think about my story. Hoping my story continues to surprise you.**

 **Again, please enjoy this chapter; leave a review if possible (It is my fuel to keep writing). Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I really wish I did.**

 **P.S: I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THAT I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IF YOU GUYS COULD ANSWER, IF YOU CAN, GO THERE.**

* * *

 **Kamine Island – A few moments before the disappearance of the Avalon**

Kallen Kozuki wasn't having one of her best moments right now. Sure, she had a new badass knightmare which she used to exterminate most of these damn soldiers from Britannia, which by the way, are, by now, and she really hoped that only by the time being, her allies on a mission of search and arrest of Lelouch, also known to a few as Zero.

Lelouch, whenever she thought about him, her heart ached, Kallen couldn't decide on what to think about that man. Who was him really? The leader who would lead and inspire everyone? A maniac deceiver who used people as mere tools? Or a simple student with a gentle smile, who loved his little sister? After the last events, she thought she knew, Kallen wanted to hate or despise him for using them as pawns, she really wanted, but then he had to go and tell her to live.

That simple word, along with the way he said, ruined everything she thought she knew about him. To make things worse, that alliance with Britannia had come at the worst moment possible, she got sick just looking at that stupid smile on Lelouch's brother face, whatever was his name: Schnizel? Schnozal? She really didn't care.

And the final blow to ruin her day was that her longtime friend Ohgi was, in lack of a better word to describe it, fornicating with an enemy. Don't get her wrong, to Kallen, Ohgi could go and be with whomever he wanted, heck, even if it was a granny, she would just laugh and bless both of them. The problem was that they looked like a sick couple in love, as if Ohgi hadn't just betrayed their leader who got them to this point, and that woman acting friendly and trying to get to know everyone.

When she tried to get close to Kallen, a few moments before Kallen got in her knightmare to begin the search mission, the ace pilot gave such a cold glare, that Villeta gave upon conversation on the spot.

Now here she was, flying for what looked to be liked the seventh time around this god forsaken island, trying to find at least a clue about Lelouch's whereabouts.

It was in that moment that she got a call from the Ikaruga. Speak of the Devil, Ohgi was calling to her about a group of ten Vincents and twenty Akatsuki who lost contact about the time the tremors had stopped. Since she was the closest to the last point where they were seen and it was just a little far away from the island, she agreed to go.

On the way, Kallen tried to contact the team, but got no response.

"Couldn't they at least try to do something, like shoot up, signal bombs or even an SOS signal made of rocks?" Kallen said with anger

When she got close to the last point recorded by the missing team, she saw an crater and what appeared to be smoke coming out of it.

Sensing danger, she speed up and rushed to the entrance. What she saw there almost made her puke. Wasting no time, she made a transmission and contacted the Ikaruga.

"You guys need to see this now!" She screamed through the intercom, trying to hold the vomit.

* * *

 **Ikaruga – Bridge – same time**

Ohgi Kaname was a troubled man. The sting of the betrayal they committed a few hours ago still lingering on the command center. At least, he thought, we defeated the real monster, to think Zero was a student with mysterious power, who was using them for selfish reasons. For all he cared, they were getting Japan back, so all would be well.

Deciding to not think about this topic anymore, he was about to call Todoh, who talking with Chiba about their defense system, to a cup of green tea, when a transmission from Kallen appeared on the Bridge.

Strange, the transmission was one on the highest alert, and the only reason for that to happen was... Something really bad had happened. And for Kallen to show the highest alert, Ohgi could only imagine what the problem was.

"Put it on. Kallen, what do you see? Are you okay" Ohgi asked while the transmission still didn't show anything.

"Shut up and look at this Ohgi! Why hasn't anyone noticed this?" Kallen screamed through her communicator and when the first images came, the entire bridge fell silent.

It was Tamaki who broke the silence, since he entered the bridge at that moment carrying a bottle of sake, which fell to the ground the moment he saw the images.

"What the heck is going on?" Tamaki screamed.

The images were showing something that could only be described as a massacre. The knightmares were there ... or what was left of them at least. Many were with a huge hole that began on their chest and went all the way to the end of the cockpit. Some were ripped of their arms and legs and the cockpit crushed to a bloody mess. And finally, one Akatsuki looked like it was obliterated from existence, leaving only part of the legs.

Any chance of this being an internal conflict had evaporated, since all Knightmares were accounted for. Ohgi had to hold onto the table to not fall right there. On the bridge, the only one who could keep his composure was none other than Todoh and even he was having trouble, staying calm looking at the horror in front of him. With all the willpower he had left, the old general tried to give some orders.

"Kozuki, can you detect any sign of..." But before he could even finished, Kallen answered him

"No survivors, i did try to look for vital signs but whoever did this, they left no one to tell any tale." Kallen said as she tried scanning the area again but to no avail.

"Contact Britannia, warn then to redouble security, look for anything suspicious, send them these images." Ohgi, getting a little better, gave the orders, but whatever God was watching them right now, it was definitely not on their side.

"Commander Ohgi, urgent message from the Britannia Troops, they require help, since it appears their flagship, the Avalon, just vanished from their scanners." One of the operators said to him.

At that moment, everyone was wondering the same thing:

"What in the world is happening?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile Ikaruga's meeting room**

Kururugi Suzaku had just been rescued by an extraction team, who were following Prince Schneizel's orders. After once again, swearing loyalty to him, and being reassured that the position of Knight of One would be granted to him, Suzaku demanded the Lancelot Albion to be handed to him.

Soon enough, the knightmare was delivered to him, but the soldiers responsible for it had many bruises and a lack of teeth and according to them, they fought the devil himself to get the knightmare.

Sighing and thanking them for their noble sacrifice, the knight decided to question Schneizel about what they would be doing.

In the way to reunion point at the Ikaruga, he accidentally bumped into Gino, who looked at him with anger.

Not wanting to start another fight right now, since he was owned by C.C just a few hours ago, he decided he would be at least civil.

"I thought you would have left already Gino. Why are you still here?"

"Different from you who only serve those who offer you more power, I am loyal to Britannia, and since the emperor's death is confirmed by you, so it falls to me, to protect the one the closest to become the new emperor, even if that man plotted to kill Emperor Charles, right before my very eyes." The Knight of Three said with disgust.

"Is that so? If so, then do your best for the new emperor Lord Weinberg." And with that, he turned to leave the corridor, but Gino stopped him with a question.

"Hey, did you actually just once serve someone for loyalty, and not for power? I mean, just once did you really care for something more than the titles you could receive?" The blond questioned with sadness in his eyes.

Suzaku thought back to a time, where he actually cared and dared to hope for a good future. To a time where he could still see her smile and hear her laugh, but now, all of that was long, long gone.

"My way of doing things don't concern you Lord Weinberg; you should focus on your task." Suzaku said and left an astonished Gino in the corridor.

Reaching the meeting room, he opened the doors and was met with Schneizel talking with Kanon about the recent events.

"Ah, Lord Kururugi, we were just talking about you. First, I must thank you for the loyalty you showed towards me in recent events." The prince said with a smile.

"Thank you, your Highness." The knight said with a bow.

"In light of recent events, with the death of father, I cannot simply dismiss Lord Waldstein from his post to promote you that will make too many people suspicious. So, for now, I ask of you to receive the title of Knight of Two. At least until you can challenge Lord Waldstein to a battle." Schneizel said, thinking that, by this, he can, at least for a while, have the two strongest knights at his service.

"I understand, please guide me as you see fit. For now, what should we do Your Highness?" Suzaku said still bowing.

"Since my brother lost your support, I doubt he will try anything too grand, at least for a while. So, I think we will be heading for Pendragon and deliver these sad news to…" But even before finishing that sentence, another one of Schneizel aids comes in running and began whispering in his ear.

"I see. So a recon team of our best soldiers was obliterated and the Avalon is missing. Also, Anya still has not returned. This is troubling indeed. Lord Kururugi, do you remember someone who could still be loyal to Lelouch?"

"With the exception of Lord Jeremiah, whose location is also unknown from what I heard, I don't believe that no one would help him. Also, I don't think that even with his Geass he would be able to wreck this much havoc in such short time." Suzaku said while surprised by the news.

"I see, while I disagree in the fact that Lelouch wouldn't be able to do such damage, in his actual mental state, I don't believe he could think so far ahead. Someone is helping him, this is no coincidence." Schneizel said as he sat on a chair to reflect

"So, if my suspicions are correct, what would be his next move? Uhn, but of course he would do that, my brother always preferred to attack, instead of defending after all. Kanon how is our base on Cambodia?"

"They say they are ready for any eventualities, and are more than prepared to welcome you Your Highness. Also, in relation to that, Princess Cornelia is doing a check up on our transport in case we need to do an emergency flight" Kanon said, after looking at a folder.

"Well then, my sister is indeed reliable, I will have to thank her for that later. So, after these most unfortunate events, it seems I will have to use this little method. Lord Kururugi, you will take the Lancelot Albion and come with us."

"But Your Highness, what should we do about the other members of the Knight of the Rounds? Won't they ask about action to take" Suzaku asked, standing up

"For now, we have to make Lelouch believe I will be at the capital, also making sure we give him exactly what he wants: Britannia. So for that to happen, we will hide the fact the Emperor is dead and wait for my brother to make his move. He won't be able to resist taking the empire when it is given to him in a silver platter." Schneizel said with a little smile.

"About the Rounds, I already convinced Lord Waldstein to keep the Emperor current predicament a secret, all we have to do now is offer proof we will be unaware of such a move by Lelouch. Kanon, contact the Knight of One and order him to send the Knight of Nine and Twelve to guard the Capital for the Emperor's return, but Nonette and Monica must not know about our plan, they have to believe His Majesty is coming back. "

"It shall be done as you ask my prince. What should we do about the Black Knights?" The subordinate asked.

"For now, they are of no use to us. So, if they ask, simple respond, we will meet with surviving troops down below on the Tokyo settlement. That should convince them." And with that, Kanon left the room, to fulfill his orders.

"If I may Your Highness, you sure seemed prepared for such an event". Suzaku said while following Schneizel to the hangar.

"You see Lord Kururugi; I don't participate on battles I can't win. The moment I sent you to kill my father, it was a possibility that you would find my little brother, and at that moment I was sure that maybe you would not return to my side. With a powerful ally such as you, I had to take certain adjustments to secure my safety." Schneizel said as if he was talking about the weather and shiver run through Suzaku's spine, making he realize what a terrible enemy the second prince would be.

* * *

 **One Month Later – Unknown Location**

In a long hall, eight figures stood in a circle talking, their appearances hidden by the shadows

"Are you guys ready? It is about time we begin" One of the voices said.

"Everything is according to the plan, presence of 98% of the nobles and the Royal Family, so there should be no problems" Another one retorted

"..."

"You don't talk much do you buddy, come on, it is our great moment after all" One of the shadows spoke in a happy tone.

"Leave him alone, different from you, he is focusing" The other shadow hit the other in the head to shut him up

"Ouch, what was that for? I was just trying to light the mood."

"Recording complete." The smaller figure said in a monotone voice

"My lord, are you okay, should i bring you anything" The tallest shadow spoke.

"No, i am alright and ..." When the shadow was about to continue, they all heard a sound from a little distance.

"Presenting his Royal Majesty! The Emperor of Britannia!" The voice boomed.

"It is time to make history. Let us go" The shadow said as the others bowed and answered with a: Yes Your Majesty.

And like that, the man who would change the world forever gave his first step towards the future.

* * *

 **Sacred Empire of Britannia – Imperial Capital Pendragon – Throne Room - At the same time**

The throne room, here the fate of many was decided. Dozens of Emperors decided the fate of the world sitting on the great throne, while being watched or aided by their most faithful servants.

However, today, the throne is empty, but still the room was in full capacity, of the highest nobility of Britannia.

Almost all the nobles were present those who could not come, sent their representatives. Also, the princes and princesses were urgently called from their battle fronts.

Yes, the reason for this event was simple, His Majesty, the Emperor had called this meeting to a very important announcement for the whole empire, after nearly a month of silence.

One thing to worry the presents though was that only two of the Knights of Rounds, Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine, and Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve, and even them could not say anything more than that the Emperor had suffered an injury on Japan and was resting, safe from his enemies.

Another problem the nobles talked between them was the absence of the Second Prince Schneizel. According to Prince Odysseus, He had received a message of his brother a week ago saying only that he would be present for the meeting.

Of course, the fact that said prince, heir apparent to the throne since Odysseus declared he had no intentions of becoming Emperor, still had not appeared, only rose suspicions that maybe Schneizel had something to do with the current events.

Princess Marrybell Mel Britannia had just finished a terrorism act and was in the middle of Area 6, in route to the royal capital.

Also, Princess Cornelia was absent, but no one really cared for her anymore, ever since she gave up her right to the throne and disappeared.

Finally, Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia was also absent, but according to the reports, she was lost while trying to escape the F.L.E.I.J.A, during the battle on Area 11. Safe to say, no one present really even bothered to shed a tear for her death, save Prince Odysseus.

All the talk suddenly came to a halt when the royal announcer said the words everyone was eagerly awaiting.

"Presenting his Royal Majesty! The Emperor of Britannia!"

While everyone stand in attention pose, awaiting expectantly the long awaited return of His Imperial Majesty Charles Zi Britannia, their expectation was soon destroyed when the man claiming to be the Emperor appeared.

* * *

 **Area 11 – Television Studio on Tokyo Settlement – Same time**

"A month has passed since the explosion of the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead. Today, we have an important announcement from His Majesty Charles Zi Britannia. We transmit live in international chain directly from the Imperial Palace in Pendragon." Although Milly Ashford repeated the words with grace, her mind was elsewhere.

After the events of last month, she had to hide Nina Einstein on the bunker, under Ashford Academy, so she would not be captured by other countries who wanted the warhead. To make things worse, Rivalz was gone, he only left a letter to her, saying to not look for him and that he was going to make things right again.

Not wanting to think about that right now, Milly decided to focus on her job. As she was about to announce that His Majesty was entering the Throne, she froze when she saw who was entering the room.

"It can't be….!" She exclaimed while looking at the figure.

* * *

 **Ikaruga – Bridge of Command**

The Leaders of the Black Knights gathered to watch the transmission, since according to Schneizel, the Emperor would appear. Everyone was hoping that this would be the moment when Japan would finally be set free.

Only a few people disagreed with such an optimistic situation. One of them was Kallen, who still wasn't over the betrayal. For her, they were tricked, especially Ohgi, who was acting that the war would be over IF they get Japan back, happily chatting with Villeta about their future.

For a brief second, Kallen wished she could blow both of them right at the spot. What Naoto would think if they ever saw them now? Would he be happy Japan was being probably liberated? Would be mad they betrayed the man that made everything possible? The ace pilot would never know.

Another few of the people were Kaguya, Li Xing-Ke, and Todoh, the first ones agreeing that the Black Knight Leaders rushed on their decision and the last one regretting being overcome with emotion and acting without thinking during the assassination attempt on Lelouch's life.

Soon enough, the transmission began, and soon enough, their hopes and complaints were all but forgotten, replaced by expressions of fear and terror when the man claiming to be emperor appeared and sat on the throne.

"Impossible…. Why?" Kallen spoke, the only one capable of a rational word, since the others could only look with their mouths open.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Throne Room.**

"Impossible, that person is…" Monica Kruszewski tried to say, without believing her eyes.

"Uhn, you know him?" Nonette asked her friend who seemed like she saw a ghost.

But even before she could get an answer, another person raised her voice

"It cannot be possible" Prince Odysseus said astonished.

"How are you alive?" Princess Carine asked, not believing the figure sitting on the throne

Yes, the man sitting of the Throne was thought to be dead. Using what appeared to be a simple school uniform, standing before them with his legs crossed was no one else than Lelouch Vi Britannia, son and eldest child on the late Empress Lady Marianne.

"Lelouch, is that really you?" Princess Guinevere asked incredulously.

"That is right, sister. I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, came back from the depths of hell to take my rightful place as the 99th emperor of Britannia" The moment he said that many noble began to raise their voices at the sheer insult made by that statement

Prince Odysseus trying to control the situation quickly rose to action.

"My, my. Lelouch, it is great to see you, after we found Nunnally, we began to hope that we would also find you. But don't you think you are taking this joke too far? This is where your father…" But before he could even finish, the first prince was cut by Lelouch.

"I killed the 98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia. In accordance to his doctrine, since I was stronger than him, I now am able to take his place as Emperor." With these words, the prince silenced not only the throne room, but everyone around the world with the most basic understanding.

After a few seconds, the nobles and other member of the royal family went from astonished to anger.

' How dare this brat, that has blood from a commoner dare to try to take the Emperor's throne' was what almost every single of the members present was thinking about.

Princess Guinevere was the first to jump to action.

"Guards, destroy this fool! He is the trash who killed the Emperor!" As soon as she said that, a detachment of 10 guards rushed to follow their orders and eliminate the traitor. However, before, they even reached their final steps, seven shadows fell from above and immediately stroke the attack force, making their weapons break and the guards to fall down.

When the figures rose, everyone was astonished. The seven all were wearing the Knights of Round clothes, cape included. The only difference was that where before was the golden sword, symbol of the Britannia knights, now stood a red eye with golden wings.

"Let me present you my most prized knights. They will be forming the new Rounds. Please, allow me to introduce:

"Jeremiah Gottwald, my new Knight of three, and, for demonstrating loyalty above all else, I also nominate him Captain of the Royal Guard." The loyal cyborg with his dark orange cape, turned and bowed to Lelouch

"Next, I present Rivalz Cardemonde and Shirley Fenetee, they will be known as Knights of Eleven and Ten respectively." Rivalz with his deep sea cape and Shirley with her orange cape also bowed towards the new Emperor.

"Following, I present Anya Alstreim, my Knight of Four!" At this the audience was speechless, since Anya was a member of the previous rounds, so she should be loyal to Charles.

Anya, with her usual pink cape, stood up, taking her camera device and took a photo of the crowd.

"Recording complete" After that she stood on the side of Lelouch, instead of bowing.

"Next, I present you Shadow, my new knight of five." After that, one of the knights in shadow finally came up revealing a young boy with violet eyes, wearing a violet cape.

"I present you now, my Knight of six, Rolo Lamperouge." A guard who had recently recovered, seeing the little kid, tried to take him hostage.

What happened next shocked the whole audience. The guard was stopped by the boy and received a crushing blow on his ribs, making him fall, his lungs begging for air.

"That is what happens when you underestimate my knights. Finally, I present you the knight that has surpassed all warriors. My personal Knight, The Knight of One, Lady Luana" A beautiful girl with golden hair and red eyes, wearing a pure white cape came forward and looked at the audience.

"To those who dare raise a hand against the emperor, know this, we say that none will be safe from our wrath." Luana said with such coldness that many thought she would kill them right there.

For even the slowest of individuals now it was clear what was going on; this was a usurpation of the throne, and Lelouch had done it without even trying.

"Lelouch, please," Odysseus tried again to spoke reason to his little brother, before his crimes could get any worse

"Is that so?" Lelouch said, cutting his brother off, before standing up and walking forward so that he was in front of his faceless guards. "Then let me simplify it for you all." As he moved his hand up and removed the contact lenses, revealing the Geass symbol shining on his eyes, saying to all who were present. "Acknowledge me as emperor!"

"Lelouch, I insist that you and your friends stop joking around and-" but he never did finish his phrase. Lelouch had already set his eyes upon the entire room, every single member was instantly dominated by his power.

A moment later, Odysseus smiled with a frantically loyal grin. "As you wish Your Majesty!"

"All hail Emperor Lelouch!" His sisters and brothers said, bowing to him

"All hail Lelouch!" The nobles sang while also bowing

"All Hail Lelouch!" His knights joined on the hymn.

'Now, it is time to begin our plan' Lelouch thought as he watched with a smile, the nobility who once laughed at him, now bow and obey his every command.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

* * *

 **Cambodia – Few moments after the transmission -**

Schneizel, along with a few loyal nobles and the rest of the knights of round, watched the transmission.

'Lelouch, so this is it huh? You won't be satisfied until everything is under your control. I don't know how you got Rivalz or even brought Shirley back, but I will be sure to stop you with all I got.' Suzaku thought as he was angered at the usurpation and confused how Shirley was back.

"I must thank you Lelouch, now that you have come in public, there will be no more complications." Schneizel said, while holding a white king.

"Even so, to think he already holds such allies. How in the world did he manage that?" Cornelia who sat next to the second prince said with anger and disgust towards her little brother.

"It doesn't matter; we will give everything to Lelouch, even Britannia. The problem is after that. Will his Geass englobe the world or..." Schneizel didn't finish his thoughts; he only showed for a second an evil smile.

* * *

 **Entrance of the Royal Palace – Pendragon**

Nonette Enneagram was running for her life. She had received a message from Lord Bismarck to get out of the room if Lelouch had ever appeared. So, the moment she actually recognized the kid, she grabbed Monica who was still unaware of her surroundings and rushed through one of the emergency exits.

Right now, they were running towards a special ship that was prepared for them by Lord Bismarck.

"We are almost there, just a little longer Monica." She said, but when she got no response, she turned around and saw that the Knight of Twelve was nowhere to be seen.

"God dammit! I don't have time to look for her. Sorry Monica, I promise I will try to reach out for you later" And as that, she return to run for the exit.

What the knight of Nine didn't realize is that Monica Kruszewski didn't run very far, actually one can say she stopped just a few moments before they began running and turned back towards to Throne room.

* * *

 **Royal Capital of the Holy Empire of Britannia Pendragon – Throne Room**

Almost all presents were still cheering for Lelouch as he decided to take a sit, and his knights stood on the side of the throne.

'To think I would be able to reach here in such an easy way this place. I must thank Luana later.' Lelouch thought as he crossed his legs and ordered for silence.

"In the hands of my father, this world has known only pain and suffering. His ideals that only the strong survive were wrong, and many paid the price for his actions. Well, I say enough! Enough of such discrimination. We should all be able to receive the same chance to grow. I was strong once, and then I lost everything. I suffered, I was despised, but I decided to keep going. I meet others like me, and together we kept walking. And now, I am here, where only the strong should be, and I tell you, I won't allow disparities anymore. From this moment on, Britannia is changing; we will not tolerate any abuse of power." Lelouch said as he once again rose from the throne raised both of his arms and shouted for the entire world to listen.

"For a gentler world, those who abuse their power fear me. Those without power, follow me. I will be the one to usher a revolution! "

* * *

 **Flagship of the Glinda Knights** _ **Granberry**_ **– Somewhere in the skies above Mexico.**

The 88th Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Marrybell Mel Britannia, finished watching astonished the transmission of the announcement.

At the end of it, she was speechless and dazed. Her brother had returned, declared himself the new emperor and a lot of changes that ended Britannia's tradition.

Lelouch, the brother who played when no one else would, the one that gave her hope when she lost her sister, somehow, seeing him after all these years, strong, confident, awakened something inside her.

Before she could go deeper into these strange feelings she was shaken by the other person she owed her life, her best friend, her knight and savior: Oldrin Zevon. She was looking at the princess with deep concern in her eyes.

"Hey Your Highness, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Realizing she must have spaced out. She quickly stood from her throne and began speaking.

"Of course I am ok, please full speed ahead towards the capital, we must greet the new emperor as soon as possible, After all, it is not every day that I hear that my brother is alive and that he killed my father and, and, and…" The princess began to speak a lot faster, like she was losing control.

Acting quickly, Oz got behind her, and with a quick movement, put Marrybell to sleep. No one on the bridge complained, since it was a common occurrence that happened when the 88th princess overheated.

"Set course for Pendragon. I will take the princess to her chambers." Oz said with a sigh. And here she was thinking they could finally have a bit of peace for a change.

* * *

 **Euro Britannia – Palace of Cesar – Throne Room**

"Archduke Velaines, what should we do for now? A report I just received says that after the announcement by the new emperor, the members of the House of the Lords, have begun moving" Lord Andrea Farnese, Leader of the Knights of St. Raphael, who was on the side of the archduke explained the situation.

"For now, we only observe my friend. Any actions we take from here on out, will depend on how the Emperor act." The archduke answered, but for some reason he was having a strange feeling, like he had saw that Lelouch somewhere before. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

 **E** **uropa – Area under Control of Britannia - Border between France and Spain**

A group of gypsies just entered Spain and were taking a little break, when two of the members, waiting for their comrades to return from collecting resources, decided to watch the announcement from the Emperor of Britannia.

Safe to say they were both shocked with what happened.

"Leila, this is bad, do you think we should take the offer on the general? This changes everything!" A young Japanese man by the name of Akito asked his partner.

"While it may be true, I don't think we have anything to worry about, we are declared dead remember. I am sure we will be fine!" The girl, who was called Leila Breisgau, answered with a little laugh.

"I sure do hope you are right." The man responded, feeling something bad was going to happen.

Little did they know how bad things would become very, very soon.

* * *

 **Private room of the late emperor**

The room of Emperor Charles almost looked simple in comparison to the rest of the palace. A king sized bed, a personal collection of books about many subjects. A large bathroom and a desk next to the window showing the entirety of Pendragon. Lelouch was almost disappointed by the lack of things in his father's room.

Finally free of the adrenaline that had overtaken him during most of the day, Lelouch moved to the bed to at least sit for a while.

What he didn't expect was that the bed was already occupied.

The green witch, using what appeared to be her old prisoner outfit, slept on the far side of the bed, her back facing the new emperor.

With a sigh, Lelouch moved to put a blanket on her, but was quickly surprised, when the witch rose to life and jumped over him, making they both fall on the bed, with C.C on top of him.

"What are you doing witch?" Lelouch tried to sound angry, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Oh, so that is how it is? A month ago, you were all dependent, asking me to not leave you, and now, acting all cold. What boy? Already bored of little old me?" C.C said with a laughing tone, but the new emperor noticed a tone of hurt in her voice.

Acting quickly, Lelouch decided to end this charade, and satisfy both of their needs that had to been put on hold due to the plan.

"You know I could never get bored of you, my witch." And with these words he put one of his hands on her cheek and gave C.C a deep kiss, which was soon returned in full.

A few moments of silence later, they broke out the kiss, but they still kept each other in an embrace. Their faces just inches apart.

"You know, I really should order an tailor for you as soon as possible." Lelouch said with a grin.

"And why is that boy? Want to see me in some provocative clothes?" C.C said with a smug smile, but his answer shocked the witch.

"If I am going to be emperor, it is only fair that my empress has the best clothes since she will be standing by my side." After saying that, C.C kissed him again, and not much else was said for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **Wow, things are moving huh?**

 **So…What did you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? My writing is getting better? Is getting worse? Please tell me so I can improve even more.**

 **The next chapter may take a few days, not because I am out of ideas, no way, but because I have a few problems to solve and also, my fingers hurt from writing so much. So, I guess, I will update the next chapter in five or six days. I promise to try to update as soon as humanly possible. At max, I update in a week.**

 **That was it, leave a review if you can (no flames please).**

 _ **To finish, the question: Who do you think should be in the harem? You can say at max three characters and they can be from all series from the Code Geass universe.**_ **Later, I will make it a pool about it, but for now, I just want to know what you guys would prefer (so I can already add them to the story if they are already not there.)**

 **P.S: They can even be O.C, but you would have to send me their complete profile (By PM if you can) and the reason they should be in this story. I will probably pick one by the end of the next three chapters if I think it fits in what I am writing.**

 **A nice day to you all, wherever you guys are.**

 **Emperor's ally**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dawn of a new Era

**Hey guys, Emperor's ally here, bringing you another chapter of 'For a better Future'! Boy, this one sure gave me a lot of trouble. Anyways, here it is, I made it in time, I think it is good. I thank you guys for all the reviews, feedback, favorites and views, you guys rock! Now let's resolve some problems**

 **#1: The reason why I asked you guys to put three girls only was simple; I am trying to get your preferences. I want to know what I am dealing with here. The harem will have more than three girls, that is for sure, so calm down.**

 **#2: Someone PM saying that I had already chose the harem members and I was wasting time. Well, the answer to that is right and wrong. As you all know, Code Geass is big, many characters and many stories. If I've picked out a few members already? Yes. If i still have room for others? Definitely! Will I change my mind as we progress? Maybe, that will depend of you guys. Some character's fate will be decided by pool, but that is for much later**

 **#3: I don't like a specific character on your fic or I don't approve of said girl on the harem? Can you remove them? Well, it is my story, so I am sorry, but I can't do that.**

 **#4: Now, this is not a problem, but rather a question that will be at the end of the chapter. It is, once again, important, so please, answer if you can**

 **#5: About the next chapter, it may take a while. I am not saying that I will vanish and reappear six months later saying I am not writing anymore. What I am saying is: College is killing me! I have a few projects for the next days, so I won't be writing as much as I would like. So, I think the next chapter may come out in a week or a week and half. I am doing everything I can to finish it as soon as possible.**

 **#6: Once again, I am looking for a beta! But this beta must be prepared to receive some spoilers, since we will discuss some ideas for this fic, and also prepared to help on my writing so I can get better. If you are interested, please PM me!**

 **Finally, I want to call out a few people:**

 **Julius Kingsley:** **Well, Lulu x C.C will be appearing a lot. About Lelouch x Kallen, that is a secret!**

 **OBSERVER01:** **WOW, you have a long list of girls. I will see what I can do!**

 **Imperator's slave:** **Thank you so much for your support! About the harem, I agree you can't make it with only three girls**

 **KingofHeartless'09:** **The fate of Monica, you find out now!**

 **HolyKnight5:** **I agree with you. The Black Knights are in for a ride on this fic. You can bet on it!**

 **PS: Everyone wondering how people are coming back, well, be patient please, the truth will come, just not at the moment**

 **OH YEAH! I almost forgot! This is the last chapter of the prologue. From here on, things will start for real!**

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Throne room - Next day following Lelouch's rise to power.**

Less than 24 hours had passed and change could already be noticed in the Throne room. To begin, dozens of employees were running from one side to the other, carrying documents, maps and projects, which were ordered by the new emperor.

In the midst of this movement, Lelouch, wearing once again what looked to be the same uniform from before, was calmly reading reports on the situation of the empire, his new knight of Four, Anya Alstreim, stood faithfully by his side, unmoving, just observing the situation.

After signing various documents and preparing new orders to be followed, the emperor dismissed the occupants, saying it was time the hearings scheduled for the day.

"Impressive, not an even a day and my schedule is already full for two weeks. What is next Anya?" Lelouch said with a tired sigh.

"Audience with ex Knight of twelve, Monica Kruszewski. Then, Princess Marrybell requested to meet you, but she still will take a few days to arrive. Finally, it seems Dr. Lloyd wants to speak with you. I guess that is all…" Anya said with her monotone voice. It seemed even with the Geass canceler, her personality remained the same.

Monica Kruszewski. How could he have forgotten, the girl who was considered a genius. Her father was a brilliant businessman, responsible for selling weapons and extremely high quality equipment for the army of Britannia.

Not only that, it was thanks to him that Marianne Vi Britannia was able to produce Ganymede. Thanks to this, the Kruszewski family was greatly favored by Lelouch's mother.

The emperor would never forget when he was introduced to the daughter of Alexander Kruszewski. He ordered to call Monica to the room; as he listened to Anya's report on the Knight of Twelve, while also remembering past events

He had just turned seven years old. His mother had taken Nunnally to the doctor and he was alone in the gardens of the Imperial Villa at Aries, with nothing to do.

At that time, Lelouch heard timid steps behind him. When he turned, he saw a beautiful girl wearing a simple white dress with beautiful blue eyes and delicate blond hair that reached to her shoulders.

Apparently, Alexander Kruszewski had come to Marianne residence to settle official business, seizing the opportunity; he had also brought his daughter to be formally introduced to the empress. Unfortunately, he'd missed her by a matter of minutes. Deciding it was better to wait, he had allowed his daughter to explore the much well-known gardens of the residence.

So, Monica eventually got lost. Unable to find the way out, the girl was about to despair when she saw a boy near the gazebo.

And it was thus that Lelouch and Monica came to know each other. The girl, who was a year older than the Prince, quickly became embarrassed for not having behaved politely before a member of the royal family.

Quickly, Lelouch soothed her, saying it could have happened to anyone. Pretty soon, the two children were having fun together, little Monica increasingly getting interested in the gentle boy who was leading with a beautiful smile.

Later that afternoon, Monica and Lelouch had become great friends and started to exchange letters or calls almost daily. The parents of the children were certainly happy with such an unusual and unexpected friendship.

However, happiness was short-lived, Alexander was killed a year later during negotiations at Area 08, by a terrorist attack.

Monica's mother confided to Marianne during the funeral ceremony that Monica had changed, focusing on studies and military arts to a scaring level, smiling only when receiving the letters of the young Lelouch.

Concerned about his friend, Lelouch visited almost every weekend, to anger and jealousy of small Euphie and Nunnally.

When finally some signs appeared of improvement on Monica, Britannia was turned around by the tragic death of Empress Marianne and, almost immediately, the deportation of the Vi Britannia to Japan.

Monica cried, screamed and begged so Lelouch and Nunnally would not go away, but there was nothing that could be done, after all, the emperor's orders were absolute.

A month after the deportation, Monica had received a final letter of Lelouch, provided that he suspected the prince suspected that someone from the royal family was involved in the murder of Marianne.

Before the girl could do something, Japan was invaded and the prince and princess were declared dead.

Deciding to do justice with her own hands, Monica joined the army of Britannia, intending to secretly search for culprit, and quickly rose in the ranks, earning the title of Knight of Twelve for her exemplary service.

When she had given up on finding a culprit, Lelouch had returned, claiming to have killed the Emperor Charles. At that time she had not known what to do. His childhood friend was back, the one who had been at her side when she most needed.

Deciding that her true allegiance would always be to the prince, she disobeyed Lord Bismarck's orders and returned to the throne room, only to be seized by the knights before she even got a chance to exchange a word with Lelouch.

Surprised by such a display of loyalty, Lelouch ordered the guards who were bringing the knight of twelve to release her. After a few moments of silence, with Monica staring at Lelouch, the knight bowed in front of the emperor.

"My Emperor, my life is yours to do as you please." She said.

Rising from the throne, Lelouch walked towards her and offered Monica a hand while saying: "It has been a while Lady Kruszewski, you are more beautiful than I remember."

Blushing, and letting out tears, Monica rose and hugged Lelouch, both of them happy for finally seeing each other again after so long. Kruszewski noticed that not only his embrace was warm, but she also felt safe and secure, like the hugs he would give her when they were children.

Moments later, they broke the embrace and the emperor decided it was time to move to the real reason she was here

"Lady Monica Kruszewski, you have come to serve me. I, the one who killed the previous emperor, and you, one of his personal elite knights, who swore to protect and avenge him. What has brought about this change?"

"Your Majesty, my father used to say that a person, above all, have to be loyal to his heart. And here I am loyal to the person who saved me, that lit up my world when all I could see was darkness. And your ideas of peace and equality, I want to protect them" Monica said as she once again bowed to him.

"Then stand up my friend!" Lelouch said as Anya picked a purple sword behind the throne and handed to the emperor. "With the authority granted to me, I, Lelouch Vi Britannia 99th emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, declare the following: Lady Monica should receive the title and rank of Knight of Nine. So I have said and thus be fulfilled" As he that the guards around the room raised their spears and shouted.

"All hail Lady Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Nine! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Emperor Lelouch!"

After the praises died down, Monica rose and stood, waiting for her emperor orders.

"As you know, my inheritance to the throne was accepted by the vast majority of the nobles. The reason for that will be explained later. But, for now, there are those who wish to see me killed, who wish to tear this empire apart. We cannot allow that. You will join the other Knights of the Round in preparing against such a movement." As he finished saying that, one of the lateral doors opened, revealing Shirley Fenetee, dressed in the Knight of the Round clothes.

"Lady Kruszewski, please follow me, the other knights are all waiting for you." Shirley said as she bowed to the emperor.

For a moment, Monica could swear she saw what looked like anger on Shirley's eyes, but decided to let go. With a last glance towards the Emperor, the two ladies left the room.

After the knights left the room, Lelouch glanced towards Anya and said with a smile.

"So, we should be meeting with Lloyd and his assistant. Let us go Anya." As they left the room, the emperor did not listen to the words spoken by the Knight of four.

"Emperor Lelouch is more dangerous to the girls than I thought. I have to be careful." Anya said as she blushed, remembering the smile that the emperor showed her just a few seconds ago.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Research Laboratory**

The Laboratory of Research and Development was a place that all scientists and engineers dreamed of working. With its advanced equipment, it's extremely rare books and raw materials on hand, it was no wonder that some considered the location a true paradise.

Unfortunately, the place was undergoing extreme renovations at the time, since the new leader of the laboratory had taken possession, less than 24 hours ago.

"Okay, okay, take these books; I do not care if you throw them out. I need space to put new projects for my Knightmares." Lloyd said as he ordered that his assistants took books that were worth millions of shelves.

His assistant, Cecile Croomy, was helping with the move, cataloging the books so that they do not disappear.

When she was about to yell at the scientist for him to take more care, the double doors at the lab opened, and a royal guard exclaimed:

"All receive His Royal Majesty, Emperor Lelouch!" With that, everyone stopped immediately to work and greeted the emperor, bent to their knees. The exception to the rule, of course, was Lloyd.

Oh, Your Majesty, I'm glad you could find time for his usurpation of the throne to come here to talk to your fellow conspirators. "Lloyd said as he smiled.

"Lloyd! This is the Emperor you are speaking to. This is not the moment for jokes" Cecile said, embarrassed as she was wearing her work clothes.

Finding whole situation amusing, Lelouch headed to the beautiful assistant and crouched down, giving a small kiss on her right hand, while smiling.

"It's all right Miss Cecily. His concern for me is already more than enough. Sometimes I wonder as a beautiful, intelligent and graceful girl like you came to serve the well-known Earl of Pudding" With these words, Cecile blushed intensely and Lloyd scowled when reminded of the nickname given to him by his rival.

"Well if you have nothing else to do but to seduce my assistant, could thus, my dear emperor, how can I be of use to you?" At these words, Anya moved to attack the man who had the audacity to be rude to the emperor, but Lelouch stopped her with a wave of his hand.

Leaving the still Cecile Croomy shock on the floor, Lelouch addressed the scientist.

"As you well know, you are considered one of the brightest minds in the Empire of Britannia, serving my brother in Camelot project. What I want to know is all that my brother had planned. Weapons, soldiers, Knightmares, I'm sure you had access to all this. I wish all this information"

"It was expected something. Anticipating the inevitable, I prepared you this list containing data describing everything Schneizel invested!" Lloyd said as he handed one data pad to Lelouch.

Impressed by the practicality of the researcher, Lelouch had to admit that although Lloyd was annoying, he was also a genius, having enough guts to face the man who could destroy him with a nod.

"Anything else I should know?" Having said that, Cecile finally recovered, and answered the emperor.

"Unfortunately, before our departure, Kururugi Suzaku took the prototype of an advanced Knightmare, known as Lancelot Albion. At the time, he was still in the testing phase, I doubt it is possible to operate it, but Your Majesty should take care, because the destructive power of it is great."

""I see. Regarding the Knightmares I asked you how is the progress?" Lelouch asked Lloyd called animation.

"Excellent! The repairs on the Mordred are complete and it is ready for the killing!" The scientist said while playing the activation key to Anya. "In addition, advances in the other machines are being conducted as we speak. I say that they will end in about a week. Regarding the knightmare that Lord Rivalz asked, we started the construction should be completed in a maximum of two weeks." Lloyd almost shouted as he spoke of his new projects.

"So then, I will need you to add a new project to your list. You will receive all you require to complete these demands as soon as possible. I expect great things from you Earl Asplund." Lelouch said as he and Anya began to leave the room.

"OH! I certainly can work with this! Your Majesty, I must thank you for such a great opportunity! While shedding tears of joy, Lloyd opened the blueprint on a table and began studying it.

Embarrassed by Lloyd's behavior, Cecile once again thanked Lelouch for the opportunity, as she made a bow to the emperor. After the reverence, she turned to look at the new project they had in hand.

Meanwhile, Anya approached Lelouch when they left the room and whispered.

"We have just received information that the nobles who were not at the ceremony, are meeting secretly in the province of California. How should we proceed?"

"For now, let them do as they please. They do not even have any idea of the measures it will put in place throughout this week. When Knightmares are ready, they will receive the treatment they deserve." Lelouch said with a smile.

Impressed with the self-control of the emperor, Anya felt her sense of loyalty grow even more. Here stood a man she could serve with pleasure and honor.

Together, they went to the training room, where Lelouch would begin his training in the military arts.

* * *

 **One Week Later – Britannia news –**

"It has been a week since the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch VI Britannia, ascended to the throne. Among the most significant changes, we give prominence to the destruction of the imperial mausoleum and the abolition of the noble privilege system, transforming the areas specially managed regions. Following the equality policy of the Emperor, the natural from each region received many rights, and right to fill public positions and climb the ranks of the military.

However, the changes do not stop there, The "White Emperor" as Emperor Lelouch became known due to his clothes being almost entirely white, also promoted the dismantling of cartels and the release of countless numbers, which, according to the Emperor himself, had been unjustly imprisoned.

What is more shocking is that even after all these events, the former imperial family, starting with Odysseus, seems to completely support the new emperor. In addition, a majority of the nobles supported the decision of the emperor and seems prepared to die for him. One of the few to hold her title is Princess Marrybell Mel Britannia who is on route towards the capital to meet the Emperor. Of course there were exceptions to this rule. Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia are now considered the most wanted criminals of the empire and a great reward is being offered for those who bring both alive to the imperial palace.

Moreover, it is worth adding that the Emperor was quick to alienate those who were against the equality of his government, and the new Knights of Round almost completely eliminated the faction of Thoroughbreds, who believed in the late Emperor Charles ideology.

All these changes have caused great repercussions in society; making the new Emperor has a 98% approval rating, a very different image of his predecessor who was only 3%. Finally, Your Majesty has been called a hero and savior, adjectives that have strengthened its image as the "Emperor of the People" and the "White Emperor"

According to Monica Kruszewski, the new Knight of Nine, Your Majesty just wants to help those in need, giving a chance to those who never had one.

In addition, the Knight of One, Luana, who refused to be interviewed by our staff, said only that she is also pursuing the former Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, since the moment she found that he was the one responsible for the atrocity of killing millions with F.L.E.I.J.A.

According to a survey, most people agree with this decision and want Kururugi be killed in revenge.

And now the question that remains, what is the next step of His Majesty Emperor Lelouch?

* * *

 **Empire of Britannia – California Region – Mansion of Lord Cavendish**

Lord Cavendish was a man around his sixties who believed that only a few were destined for greatness. Faithfully believing in the doctrine of Emperor Charles, he tortured his servants and deeply despised the numbers. It can be said, therefore, that he was not happy when Lelouch usurped the throne.

His property, built in the early nineteenth century, looked a bit like the palace of St. Petersburg. With beautiful fountains and private forests spread along the ground. However, since last week, everything had changed. Trees were cleared for cannons were planted. A small army of 300 Knightmares rummaged daily the region in search of intruders. The only thing that the noble had failed was the flotation system for the machines, but with an army of that size, thought to be unnecessary.

While watching the news with other noblemen who did not approve of the new emperor, Lord Cavendish, furious, threw his brandy glass out. How this kid had the audacity to take the power of it. Lelouch, that son of a peasant woman, had no right to destroy centuries of traditions.

After the announcement that the nobles would lose their powers, Cavendish had called an emergency meeting to try to take Lelouch of power. Unfortunately, few noblemen had come. None of that was in Lelouch usurpation had even responded.

However, fifteen noble that he had managed to gather, it had been more than enough. Forming a small army, Lord Cavendish waited for the moment that Lelouch would lower the guard and the noble would then attack the capital.

With that thought in mind, when the noble was to call a colleague to discuss a date for the possible attack, a soldier, out of breath, he entered the room.

"What audacity is this? How dare you invade this meeting without warning?" The noble was to send the boy away, when the soldier replied.

"My most sincere apologies, Lord Cavendish! However, the situation is serious! We are being invaded by the imperial forces!" Hearing this, the nobleman ran to the window and saw, in the distance, ships coming toward the property.

Looking more closely, it was possible to distinguish two Logres Floating-class battleships, being escorted by eight Caerleon Floating-class battleships. When the ships came closer, the nobles heard a statement.

"Attention! You are being arrested for conspiracy against the government of His Imperial Majesty Lelouch. Do not resist and you have the right to a fair trial. If you do not surrender immediately you will all be eliminated." The voice said.

The soldier, looking terrified, asked.

"Lord Cavendish what should we do?"

Thinking it would be possible to eliminate the small army; the noble quickly discussed with colleagues and granted orders.

"Activate all main laser cannons; I want a full attack on all ships immediately! All soldiers must enter the Knightmares and go to the battlefield!" The Noble ordered.

The soldier, even though he believed that wasn't the best decision, hurried to fulfill the duty to his master.

The Noble then turned around, looking for a new glass of brandy, believing that very soon the enemy would be defeated. Little did he know how much he was wrong.

* * *

 **Logres Floating-Class Battleship "The Traveler"- Bridge – Same time**

Soldiers ran from one side to the other, executing orders. Many of them were surprised because they were participating in a military operation directed by one of the Knight of Rounds. In this regard, sitting on the throne, effectively giving orders was none other than the Knight of One in person, Lady Luana.

It was she who, a few days ago, had personally chosen them to be her crew. The most impressive fact was that she had not chosen anyone belonging to the nobility.

When one of the soldiers created enough courage to ask why she had not chosen someone in a higher rank, the Knight of One replied with a smile that made men and some women blush.

"What I need are competent individuals. Those who rise through the hierarchy of the army due to the abuse of power or because they come from a more prestigious position have no place here. I chose you because of your potential." Luana said as she reached for the soldier who paid her respect.

After this statement, the soldiers, impressed by such a claim, knelt down and swore loyalty to Knight of One. Now, every action that Luana did, every word she said, only increased the respect that those soldiers had for her.

"Contact Lady Shirley on the other ship immediately, we need to confirm the situation with her." Luana said. Immediately, one of the operators began initiating contact with the other ship. When the other battleship "The Artemis" responded, a knight appeared, informing that Lady Fenette was already at the Hangar and that he would transmit the call.

What came after was Shirley, with the pilot costume Knights of the Round, entering the Percival while her knightmare was flanked by two Vincent Wards.

As she put her orange communicator in her ear, Shirley noted Luana looking at her through a television. Wasting no time, Shirley made a little bow and said with a smile.

"Lady Luana, our preparations are more than ready. We confirmed 300 Knightmares units, but we found that they have only 20 Vincents. The rest are outdated models, Gloucester and some Sutherlands. Finally, none of the units appears to have flotation systems. "

"Excellent! According to information I have received, Lord Cavendish has only cannons outdated lasers. Our Blaze Luminous should be more than enough to handle the attacks. Shirley, as agreed, you will move first with two battalions. I will join you as soon as i finish giving the orders here."

"As you wish My Lady! All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Britannia!" Shirley said and ended the transmission.

"My Lady, if I may, are you sure it's a good idea to send Lady Shirley first? Nothing against your decisions, but the Knight of Ten seems a little fragile for this operation." The soldier who served as assistant to the Knight of One asked, but was surprised when Luana gave a little laugh in response.

"Tell me, you know the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" When the soldier nodded, Luana continued," As you know, the doctor was a good man, who would not hurt even a fly. But everything changed when he became the monster, the kind Jekyll was thus able to commit the worst atrocities. My point is that Lady Fenette is a representation of this story. "

Seeing the look of confusion on the soldier, Luana continued as she rose.

"Lady Fenette not have double personality is what you are thinking. She just has a totally different behavior on the battlefield."

"My Lady, I do not believe I'm getting it."

With another laugh, Luana just said to watch the battle so he could understand. With this cryptic note, the Knight of One left to the hangar to prepare for the invasion.

* * *

 **Outside of Lord Cavendish's Manor**

While many Knightmares expected the approach of enemy ships, one of the commanders, using advanced vision of his Vincent, he noted that a small squadron, formed by 20 Vincents Wards was approaching.

The commander, upset because he thought he was being underestimated, ordered the cannons to be disabled. Even on protests by soldiers, weapons were eventually turned off.

That was the first mistake.

By the time the anti-air defenses have been disabled, the squad of Vincent Wards paved the way for a Knightmare. Many of the soldiers immediately recognized the machine as the Percival that belonged to the "Vampire of Britannia". The difference was that this Knightmare, besides being painted orange did not have a floating system, but wings that glittered in an intense orange.

Before any of the soldiers could react, the Knightmare enemy was upon them. Enabling its two MVS Particle Lance Drill, which also were orange, the pilot began to decimate the enemy units in a never before seen speed. With lethal precision, Percival destroyed unit by unit, with a thrust on the chest of each Knightmare, eliminating machine and pilot brutally.

When only one of the forty Knightmares remained, the commander, shaking from head to foot, shouted as he used the spear of his Vincent to drill Percival, who stood with his back to him.

"But what sort of monster are you?"

However, the spear never touched the Percival. Once the commander approached, a shield raised between the two, blocking the attack.

Slowly, Percival turned up and his red eyes bore the child of Lord Cavendish.

"Monster? I'm not a monster. My name is Shirley Fenette, Knight of Ten, and you, vermin, dared to raise a hand against my emperor. Therefore, you must pay with their lives!" With a quick movement, Shirley stabbed Vincent, but not before listening to the cry of terror that came from the commander

Letting the rest of the machine to fall to the ground, Shirley received a message through her communicator

"My Lady, you're being surrounded by enemies!" One of the subordinates of the Knight of Ten warned. Before he could finish, Shirley found herself surrounded by 10 Gloucester.

"End her! I want that Knightmare completely destroyed!" The leader of the group called and the units moved.

However, Shirley just grinned and spoke.

"Guys, I do not think this has been your best choice" Shirley said as she activated a lock of her machine. Instantly, the Percival's knees opened, revealing two Hadron Blasters fully loaded. Unlike its ancestor, the new unit could throw blasts at the same level of the Gawain.

With a quick spin, Shirley decimated the ten units and the area around her.

A few moments later, four Vincent Ward landed near the girl.

"My Lady, the main cannons were destroyed. However, we detected an approximation of at least one hundred units. How should we proceed?

"Everything has been according to plan. For now, you will gather with others and join me on the battle front."

"Yes My Lady!" Thus, the Knightmares took off to join the others Vincent Ward.

Pausing for a moment, she finally relaxed and talked with herself

"Yes, I cannot forget. All we are doing is so that this world may have a future." Having said that, the Percival sensors refereed, warning her that enemies were approaching.

Leaving aside his human side, the Knight of Ten opened a manic smile and cried.

"All those who attempt to interfere with the perfect future that my Lulu wants to create, will be eliminated by me!" And with that, Shirley once again set off for battle

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Imperial Capital Pendragon – Knights of Rounds Room**

While the battle raged on, the Knights of Round, with the exception of Jeremiah, who was accompanying His Majesty on official business and Shadow who was training with swords, were watching the course of the conflict against the traitor, Lord Cavendish.

Monica watched, impressed, the performance of the Knight of Ten. Although she was aware of the situation, she did not believe the sweet Shirley had so much potential.

Anya, who was sitting on the couch, quietly took the battle pictures, like she was watching a morning cartoon and not a bloodbath.

Rolo and Rivalz were facing each other in a chess match, looking from time to time to the TV.

"Dude, you have to give thanks to God that Shirley has forgiven you easy. Otherwise, you would not have a chance against her." Rivalz said while watching the Knight of Ten decimating many enemies.

"Checkmate. Rivalz, please remember to not talk about certain issues here. There could still be some spies." Rolo said as he took the king.

"Dammit! I cannot believe I lost again! Well, leaving that aside, I was more surprised by the fact that you decided to remain our ally even after hearing everything Monica!" Rivalz said as he turned to the Knight of Nine.

Monica which at the time was going to get some tea, stopped and turned to the Knight of Eleven.

"After all, I understand that what he did was to create a better world. For me, it doesn't matter if he has to treat everyone as objects, I will follow him to the end." Monica said. By touching the words she had just spoken, the blonde blushed strongly.

"Hah, that Lelouch, he always had a way with women! If only she would notice me!" Rivalz said as she wept with envy.

"Changing the subject, Rivalz, why did you give me your Knightmare?" Roll asked still confused.

"I told you once. That was always his Lancelot; I was just saving it for you."

"But it sync levels were formidable. No sense you let it."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll tell you the truth! Although Lancelot is really very good, I wanted something more me, you know? At the time, we did not have plans to do something of that magnitude, but now we have the projects then it's not a problem."

"Sir Cardemonde then you also asked a new knightmare?" Monica said as he poured tea for the three and a warm glass of milk for Anya.

"Thank you and please call me Rivalz. Being called Mr. Cardemonde makes me feel old." The boy said as he sipped tea.

At that time, Anya, stood up and looked at the double doors.

"It is coming." The Knight of Four, causing the other Knights to rise.

"What do you mean? Who is coming?" Monica asked

"A madman." Anya simply replied

When Rolo was to ask what she meant, the double doors opened revealing none other than the Earl Asplund accompanied by Cecile. It was possible to see the euphoria at Lloyd's face.

"Dr. Lloyd! Although your presence is more than welcomed here, you should know that is an total lack of education to come unannounced." Monica said, still not recovered from the shock that she took due to the entrance of the scientists.

Ah, but my dear, I was announced! Our small ball of pink destruction, known as Anya, noticed my presence moments ago. If you could let me study this hearing of yours my dear, I am sure I could discover some amazing things. "Lloyd said as he twirled to Anya, who looked at him only with contempt.

"Well, joking aside, I'm here to tell you that your Knightmares are ready. The modifications were completed and they are ready for the test. Also, I was looking to see if the changes I made in Knightmares belonging to Shirley and Luana were OK!" Lloyd said as he picked up the tea Rivalz and sat on the couch.

"You're talking about Percival and Gawain? I thought you said they were already good." Rivalz said.

"In fact, Lady Shirley and Lady Luana asked for certain changes. We were able to complete them in time before both of them left." Cecile said.

"Also, do not call my creations by these names. Starting now, Percival is called Tor, as the Gawain is called Bedivere" The Earl of Pudding shouted.

Deciding it was useless to argue with Lloyd, all decided to sit back and watch the rest of the confrontation.

* * *

 **Same Time - Logres Floating-Class Battleship "The Traveler"- Hangar 01**

Luana was in the cockpit of her Knightmare, who was also flanked my two Vincent Wards, solving the last details of the battle on a tablet when one of the engineers decided to speak. The weapon of her Knightmare, a large black scythe stood a few spaces to the right. The blade of the weapon was an MVS. Also, the blade had many dents, who rotated at an incredible speed.

"It seems that the enemy's army is losing strength. As soon as you depart, Lady Luana, it will end in an instant!

In fact, the battle was already won. Across the hangar, one could hear the battle reports

"The troops that appeared in the ends of the property were destroyed by Edson sergeant squad. They had zero casualties during the confrontation"

"Repositioning reinforcements to the north!"

"Give support to Sergeant Richard in the battlefront!"

"Major Belmont is retreating after destroying the guns on the east side. He will join Lady Fenette momentarily"

It was a clear victory for the imperial army.

"Is there really a need Miss venture on the battle front?"

Luana, finishing entering the data, handed the tablet to another engineer, which saluted her and left the place.

"I wonder about that." Luana said as she closed the cockpit.

The engineer was puzzled, but moved away because knightmare was to depart

"I'm going now so that this battle becomes a decisive victory for our side. After today's events, none of Britannia will stand against the Emperor Lelouch" Luana said, although the engineer could no longer listen, as she put the activation key on the console and the Knightmare began to activate.

"Bedivere is taking off. Alpha squad will provide support." One of the communicators warned as the Bedivere took its scythe.

"Bedivere, take off!"

"Taking off!" Luana said as she activated her primary energy wings and left the hangar.

Using the incredible speed of her Knightmare, Luana came to the battle front. The Knight of One saw the remnants of the enemy forces. About seventy five Gloucester and forty Sutherlands remained. Indeed, a vision worthy of pity.

Getting down, the Bedivere stood in front of the enemy, which looked in disbelief at the giant.

"Well, since you will not do anything, I think it's up to me to take the initiative!" Having said that, Luana activated five Slash Harkens left his knightmare hand.

Projectiles captured five enemy machines. Using a formidable force, Bedivere managed to pull the Gloucestershire and with a single movement, left all in half with the scythe

Recovering from the shock, the remaining units focused all the firepower in the Knight of One machine.

However, none of the attacks hit because Luana again took flight and escaped.

"With these relics of 5th Generation, you will never reach me. If I could, I would like to play a bit more with you, but my time is short." Having said that, Luana activated the secret skill on her Knightmare.

The Bedivere chest opened to reveal a crystal similar to Shinkiro. Taking the object, Luana tossed it into the air. Soon after, the Knight of One shot with the two Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons at it.

After a moment of silence, a hellish rain, made of several Hadron energy balls, began to fall in the enemy army. What followed was the almost complete destruction of the area. When the dust finally settled, what it was once a beautiful garden, was now a land eroded with machine scraps and corpses everywhere.

"Well, time to start phase two. You, nobles who abuse their powers, surrender now. For a gentler world, surrender to His Majesty Lelouch!" Luana, without thinking twice about the destruction she had caused, said through the open channel.

* * *

 **Mansion of Lord Cavendish – Main Hall**

After watching the beginning of the battle, the nobles rushed to take refuge in safer location. While they sought means to escape, the people present heard the powerful voice of the strongest Knight of the Empire

"You, nobles who abuse their powers, surrender now. For a gentler world, surrender to His Majesty Lelouch!"

"Foolish girl, does she really think that we will give up our privileges? If she is, That Knight of One is dumber than i….." But Lord Cavendish was never able to finish the sentence, as when he was talking, three bullets went through his chest.

Using his last moments of lucidity, the nobleman turned and saw three of his colleagues with guns pointed at him.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Cavendish asked as he was spitting blood.

At that moment, time seemed to stop. Wait a minute, now he remembered, the three who had shot him, had come together, claiming to have managed to escape the clutches of the Emperor Lelouch.

While his life was fading, the noble never noticed the red outlines that adorned the eyes of the killers.

After killing the rest of the members of the nobility, the three headed to the doors which were opened by soldiers who were also with the red circles in their eyes.

"It's done?" The soldier asked

"Yes, we can start the plan of our Lord. All Hail Lelouch!" And with that, the present withdrew from the premises

Outside the mansion – Same Time

The survivors of the Rebel Army had been arrested and were being moved into makeshift prisons. The rebels shouted to their compatriots, saying that Lelouch was a mistake, a demon. However, none of Knightmares moved to help them, no imperial soldier said anything.

When they were about to give up, a voice came from inside the mansion, and for a moment the insurgents believed that the nobles would save them.

"Attention, Imperial army, we will not surrender, we prefer to die to allow you to take what is ours. Do what you want with these useless soldiers. They have never been helpful to us. They were only idiots that Believed ridiculous ideas of Honor and Justice. Bah, what really matters is the power! "And with that, several locations of the residence started to catch fire or explode.

The rebels, without believing, lowered their heads in shame. Some of them even began to cry. Just what they were fighting for after all? There was no justice in this rotten world?

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Throne room – Same Time.**

Watching everything that happened from his throne, Lelouch couldn't control the smile that appeared on his face.

Lord Cavendish, what a foolish man, he fell straight into the trap that Lelouch had planted. It's amazing how a desperate man clings to crumbs. According to the plan, the three noblemen, under the influence of his Geass, would ally themselves with the Lord Cavendish. When the invasion began, the emperor predicted that the nobles would hide in the same place. In view of this, Lelouch also ordered the three to kill the other nobles and then they would kill themselves, deserting the rebel soldiers when they heard the sentence: For a gentler world, surrender to His Majesty Lelouch!

Actually, Lelouch had another person he wanted to lead the invasion, but sadly, she was already out of his reach. The emperor was sure that with her power, grace and fiery spirit, this rebellion would had been crushed much sooner. Stop, the royal thought, his queen could no longer be trusted.

Of course sacrifices had to be made, but to create the world his little sister wished for, Lelouch would sacrifice almost anything.

Now the last phase of the plan was to about to start and the emperor was preparing mentally for it

Jeremiah, who was serving as a guard, warned the emperor that the press was ready for him.

With a slight smile, the Emperor followed Jeremiah, but not before being stopped by a figure hidden in the shadows.

"Do you hate me? You know that you have every right." Lelouch spoke with anguish.

"No, no. Have you forgotten what I said on the ship? I said Welcome Home. No matter what you have to do, know that I'm on your side! I will always be here to welcome you back. I am here just to wish you luck, after all, this is your starting point right?" The figure said

"You're right. This is our starting point, from now on; the world will tremble before the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia!" And with that, the emperor left the throne room.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Royal Palace – Press Conference Room**

Dozens of reporters had attended the request of the Emperor. Apparently, Your Majesty had called this meeting to talk about the situation of the noble traitors. of course the people present also had several other questions: Who were the mysterious members of the Knights of Rounds? What were the plans for the future? Rumors about the beauty of green hair hanging around the emperor's chambers were true?

However, all these questions were gone when the Emperor appeared.

Yes, he was there in his beautiful white robes. Imposing, but all it took was one look at his face, it was possible to see how this week had been stressful for the young Emperor. Dark circles, red eyes, messy hair, fatigue was apparent. And yet, here he was, ready to answer questions about a possible betrayal.

"Introducing Your Imperial Majesty, Lelouch Vi Britannia!" The Knight of Three, Jeremiah Gottwald said. Immediately, those present bowed.

"First, I thank all of you who responded so quickly to my call. I know you have many questions, but today, today I am here to talk about something that saddens me greatly. A few days ago, 15 nobles showed up discontent against my government. In an attempt to negotiate, I called three of them here. However, I was only insulted, but, in my innocence, I let them go. Wanting to believe that dialogue was possible. "Lelouch clutching his chest, making a face of suffering.

"However, my hopes were in vain! The nobles conspired against me! Pooling their resources, they formed an army and were ready to invade the capital. Trying to prevent evil come to attack my people, I sent my knights to prevent the invasion!" A journalist shed a tear with the emotional speech.

"They were once again offered the chance to surrender, but they did not accept! My brave soldiers sacrificed their lives to try to stop this evil plan. At the end, again I, one last time, offered the opportunity of peace but the nobles stepped on this chance and on the sacrifice of the brave men and women who fought for them!" The televisions on the room were activated, showing the final speech of the remaining nobles before the Lord Cavendish Mansion was engulfed by fire.

Then they were shown the faces, without hope, of the defeated soldiers, watching Lelouch' speech.

"Now look, these people lost everything. And now await my trial. Well, I say enough! Much blood was shed today, friend and foe. These wronged rebels are forgiven and they will instantly return to military service after being given proper medical service! The affected families will be properly reimbursed for their losses. This is my way of doing things, through conversation, respect. So be done, so that I have said" When he finished talking, the room fell silent.

For a long time nothing was said until, through one of the TV, they saw one of the rebel soldiers standing up and amid the tears scream at the top of his lungs:

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" One by one the rebels were getting up and joining screaming.

So it was not just the rebels, but the very imperial army. Then reporters joined the clamor.

As a live broadcast, the whole world watched and the whole world said with one voice:

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" At that moment, all Britannia saluted the Emperor, for he was wise and pious.

At that time, Lelouch knew that Britannia was his. And soon, the world would also be.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Europa – Spain – Area under control of Britannia**

While the people praised the new emperor, some carriages of a troupe of gypsies passed quietly through the city. What none of the carriage occupants noticed was a small camera in one of the arches of the city that watched them. When the second carriage passed through the arch, the camera made a small warning sign that no one heard, in addition to issuing a sentence.

"Akito Hyuga detected. Informing the location to the Knight of One! Starting protocols to capture the target." Unfortunately none of the members of the troupe heard the dire warning and continued innocently happy on the road.

* * *

 **Wow, that was something, I was going to put some more things in it, but I decide against it in the end. Well, that is it! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please give me the feedback.**

 **Also some reviews would be more than appreciated! So please leave one if you can! (Again no flames please)**

 **The question: Who you don't want to see in the harem?** **You can choose 3 characters (Just so I can know who you guys don't like)**

 **A nice day to you, wherever you guys are.**

 **Emperor's ally**


	5. Chapter 5 - Family and Ghosts

**Er…. How should I begin this? 'Gets in dogeza position', "I AM SO SORRY!" Ok, now that we have this out of the way, I am really really sorry everyone. While I said that I would update as soon as I could lot of things happened and I kinda could not update sooner, things like losing my 50 pages work. Sorry, I am rambling. Anyway, here it is the next chapter of For a Better Future yay! I guess this chapter can be considered the calm before the storm. Many events are starting from the events on this chapter, so pay attention to the details!**

 **I kinda want to mention some people but I got so many reviews I don't know who to call, so let me do a few random:**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q 1: Keep Reading to find if Kallen enters the frail.**

 **castervill-lucifer: HERE! It is updated sorry about the wait.**

 **Salomenga : YUP! Trying to be really careful when adding the girls to the harem.**

 **B-Kira: Time to found out!**

 **islamy96: The flashback chapter will happen, just not right now, if It was too soon, the entire story would be ruined, so please be patient. I am trying to read more so I can better understand their personality.**

 **That is it! Enjoy the chapter, please leave your review, there are no important questions at the end of this chapter, just someone you guys been questioning about for 3 chapters will finally appear. YES LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, who am I talking about, read and find out**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, R3 would be here by now.**

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Antechamber before the Throne Room.**

If two words could be used to describe how Marrybell Mel Britannia was feeling right now, those words would be: Freaking out!

Here she was, ready to meet her brother, who became emperor by killing their father (something most considered impossible). Not only that, her dear relative also had reduced most of their own family to mere servants and those who did not, were being hunted like animals.

How did things reach that point? What happened to him? Where did the sweet and kind boy who made her laugh and blush more times than she could count on their childhood went?

All these questions were making the young princess about to faint. Good thing her loyal friend was there to kindly help her.

"Mary, are you listening to me? Mary? HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Said friend screamed as she slapped Mary's forehead.

"OW! Why did you that Oz? You meanie!" Marry, exiting from her dark thoughts, pouted cutely.

"You weren't even paying attention to me, even though I was right in front of you. Look, I was trying to give you some tea while we wait for the audience." Oz said as she gave her friend a cup, who gladly took with trembling hands.

Sitting next to her lady, the Knight of Honor could notice worry permeating Marrybell's face. It has been like this for days, ever since they arrived at the capital, the 88th princess couldn't speak of nothing else but her brother.

Massaging her temples, Oz looked around while Marry drank the tea slowly to calm down.

How this place has changed. From the few times, Oz had the honor to enter the palace; she always felt something heavy about it, an eerie silence, like it was forbidden to even speak loudly.

Now, you could see officials laughing at the corridor, servants with smiles on their faces. Even the gardens looked more beautiful to tell the truth.

But that didn't mean security was at ease. When they arrived, they had to go through a full body check, and Oz only was allowed in since she was the personal Knight of the princess. The rest of the Glinda Knights would have to wait by the airships docks.

When Mary finally finished her tea, the giant double doors of the throne room opened, like they were waiting for that moment. From there, the newly appointed Knight of Nine, Monica Kruszewski came out.

"Lady Marrybell and Lady Oldrin, the emperor awaits you. Please, come with me." The woman said as she guided them.

The antechamber of the throne room then gave space for a small, but well cared garden. At the end of the garden, stood a small building which was where the true throne room was located. This space was designed by one of the great Empress of Britannia, as she said she need another garden to impress even more the visitors.

As they walked, Mary looked at the woman leading them and remembered what her mother used to say about the Rounds:

The Knights of the Round, working under direct command of the Emperor, They are the twelve strongest Knights of the Empire. With command authority granted by virtue of their Imperial Appointment and dedicated Knightmare Frame Research Organizations, they are a symbol of honor and authority of the empire's knights.

Even so, here was a knight that swore loyalty to her father, but now was working for his murder. Not being able to contain herself, the 88th princess asked:

"Lady Monica, if I may, didn't you swore loyalty to my father? Why are you now working for the one who killed him?"

For a moment, there was only silence, until they arrived on the doors of the throne room. It was then that the Knight of Round turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I did truly served Emperor Charles, but what I truly wanted to follow was a good country that fought for everyone. And I am sure Emperor Lelouch will be able to do just that." She said as she began to open the silver double doors.

"Also, in a way, I guess we are here for the same reason." Monica said, while looking back one last time.

"What do you mean by that?" Marrybell was about to ask when all train of thought was cut off when she heard a deep and powerful voice. A voice she thought she would never listen to again. A voice that made every single string of hair on her body to rise and a deep shiver to run through her.

"Ah Lady Monica, I thank you for bringing them to me. They are waiting for you to begin the Rounds Meeting." At the end of the room, siting in the throne, with his trademark white clothes, Lelouch Vi Britannia stood.

"The pleasure is all mine for being able to help you, MY Emperor. I shall take my leave." And with that, the Knight of Nine left the room, leaving the three people alone.

Well, at least it looked like they were alone; the princess could feel dozens of eyes looking at them from the shadows while they approached the emperor.

This was it. For the first time in years, Marrybell wasn't looking at a picture or at an image on the news; she was looking at a man she thought lost a long long time ago, the most powerful person on the whole world.

And what a man her brother had become. The sweet little boy that played with her on the Aries Palace was gone. Now, stood a handsome individual. One thing remained the same, the purple eyes who made her want to drown in them forever.

Arriving at the stairs who lead to the throne, they both bowed, Oz standing a few feet away from her, demonstrating respect towards the emperor.

For a few moments, the silence was so deep; one could hear a napkin falling on the floor, until the girls heard a chuckle coming from the Emperor.

"You really haven't changed Mary, still so serious in front of family." Lelouch said as he offered a hand to the bowing princess.

"Bro-Brother! I really was not like that!" Realizing what she said, she bowed again. "Forgive me, My Emperor, I didn't mean to…" But she was stopped by her brother putting a finger on her lips.

"Please Mary, we are family, it has been too long. It is just us, so cut the formalities." The Emperor said with a warm smile. If Marrybell wasn't blushing before when she saw him, she sure was now. Her face was red as it was humanly possible.

"Your Majesty, I don't think this kind of attitude is improper for this moment." She was pretty sure she could hear Oz laughing at her.

"I should expect this kind of attitude of the so called "perfect little princess". Anyway, I know you have many doubts. Be free to ask whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh? Fine, so then answer me Em- I mean, brother: Why appear now? Why kill father? Why our family had to be reduced to servants or to be hunted?" Marry let all the stress she accumulated on these few days as she asked one question after the other.

She was expecting dozens of guards to appear and kill her on the spot. She certainly wasn't expecting a hug from her brother. For the first time, since this confusion started, she felt… safe.

"I understand. To have your life changed this much in a matter of hours. I know what you are going through. And you deserve answers."

"I was hiding with Nunnally in Japan. Before you ask, yes we were hiding, after all, father left us to die on that day the country was attacked."

"From there, I was happy to live the rest of my days in peace as much as I missed some of our family. Anyway, things didn't go down like we expected, Nunnally was found by Britannia, dragged here against her will. And I could do nothing for her!" The tone on the Emperor's voice was filled with grief.

"But, that wasn't the end, far from it. I began to think a way to get my sister back. While I was devising a plan, my sister came as the person in charge of this Area. It was then that I realized how disgusting our homeland had become. Using MY SISTER AS BAIT! to attract the Black Knights to a trap! And In the end, she was gone! Just like that! On that damn tragedy!"

His words rang a bell on the 88th princess's mind. Nunnally, the sweet and kind princess, the one who could not hurt a single fly. The one who Lelouch cared above all. She remembered being euphoric when she heard her sister had been found. But before she could even see her, she was already sent to Japan. And then, the news came in. All the reason, Lelouch had to kill his father were there.

"I understand brother, but…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTAND. SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! MY HOPE OF A BETTER FUTURE! ONE THAT WAS WORTH TO BELIEVE IN! AND NOW! Now, she is just gone, probably believing I abandoned her and..." Lelouch realizing his attitude was unbefitting, quickly returned to his poker face "I am so sorry Marry, that was unbecoming of me."

"You have nothing to apologize for. The feeling of loss, I completely understand." Lelouch remembered how he heard that Marry had also lost her sister and mother on an terrorist attack.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to make you remember such bad memories!" Silence then filled the room, with both of them too awkward to even talk. It was Oz who was until that moment kneeling without saying a thing, decided to rose up.

"My Emperor, may I ask permission to speak freely?"

"Of course! Oldrin Zevon was it? Marry told me so much about you during our childhood. Thank you for protecting my sister." The emperor's comment made Marrybell's cheeks once again rose to a fiery red.

"You grace me with such kind words Your Majesty. I ask that you please understand this girl, she also never liked your father, but in the end family will always be family. Such is the reason for these words of her. I beg of you to forgive her." She once again bowed to him.

"Indeed, since you didn't knew the story, it couldn't be helped. Although, such words were unnecessary, I could never get mad at you Marry. Different from our brother and sister, you are actually trying to help this world." Lelouch said as he looked at Marrybell.

"What do you mean by that Le- I mean Your Majesty?"

"For the last time, stop with honorifics. What I mean is Schneizal was the one who allowed that weapon, FLEIJA to be created."

"W-What? No, it can't be, he said he was researching a new type of energy, so it could end war for sakuradite!"

"Oh, it will end war alright, by making every single citizen of this world cower in fear of an abomination that killed twenty five million people. Britannians and Japanese, soldier and civilian, kids and elders." He said as he passed a report of the destruction to her.

"And that is not all, his ambition goes further. According to documents that some researchers left behind, he ordered the construction of a moving base, one that can reach every single point on the planet and fire this monstrosity on whoever disagree with him."

"But that would mean…" The realization hit Marry like a bus at full speed.

"Exactly, Terrorism. He may use kind words to say it is for peace, but how many millions of people will die under that pretense?" The fear was now obvious on the Emperor voice.

"I don't want that, no, it is more like I won't allow it. My sister wanted a gentler world, and I intend to give her just that. Now do you understand me Marry? Will you still be by my side?" Lelouch asked with the most sincere eyes the princess ever saw.

And then, just like the sun appearing on a rainy day, her mind became clear, Lelouch hadn't changed, he still was the same gentle and caring person who treated servants like family, just like her.

"Your Majesty, if it is your wish, This Marrybell Mel Britannia and my Glinda Knight swear here and now to be forever loyal to you, to empire, and to your cause."

"Marry… I just can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me, I arrived here with doubts you weren't the same person, but now I know, the Lelouch I played with a long time ago still is here." She said with a bright smile that made Lelouch blush a little.

Fidgeting, Marry couldn't stop her happiness and once again the brother shared a tight hug.

Like the first time, she felt warm and safe, when she looked up; she noticed how their faces were inches apart. Unfortunately, whatever ideas Marrybell may had at the moment were cut when they hear Oz coughing behind them.

"W-We-Well, what my brother would have me do?" She asked trying to ignore the giant grin on her knight's face.

"For now, I would like of you to remain here for a while. I want you and your team to receive the best upgrades we have to offer. After all, it wouldn't be good if one commander of the army walked around with outdated gear. No buts this time, I saw your work as the leader of the Glinda Knights, you are worthy of praise."

"I-if that is what my emperor wishes of me, I humbly accept it." As she stopped for a moment, she finally gathered the courage to ask "Brother would you like to have some tea…"

That moment, the double doors opened, revealing a beautiful woman with bright green hair and stunning gold eyes, dressed in a stunning black dress.

"Lelouch, the crazy man is calling for you and… hohh? Am I interrupting something?" C.C asked as she noticed how close Marrybell was to her man.

"Not at all. We were just finished. I was about to call you. Could you take those two and tell them about the "Eye"?"

"I was here for that reason you know. Hun, it seems I have at a good moment. Hey, you two, follow me."

"Please, forgive her way of speaking, she is always like that. It seems I have much to do, I will have to take on the offer later Marry. See you soon." And with a wink, The Emperor left the room with two guards who seemed to appear from nothing.

It took a few seconds to Marry and Oz to absorb everything that had transpired, especially since this new woman had been so casual with the emperor.

When Oz noted Marry wasn't saying anything she went to her and saw a beet red faced girl.

"Eh, would you look at that. Lelouch and Marry, sitting in a tree, kissin…"

"Shut it Oz! I don't need this right now!" The embarrassed princess said.

Before the girls fight escalated, C.C intervened.

"Hey, are you two coming or what? I don't have all day."

Deciding to postpone their discussion, they followed with a certain precaution the green lady. Before one of them could even ask anything, C.C turned to them and asked.

"So, before we reach the place, do any of you know anything about Geass?"

It would be a day of great surprises for both girls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Imperial Capital Pendragon – Round Table Temple**

The Round Table Temple, this building was built on the side of the Imperial Palace, to serve as place of reunion for the twelve knights of the Emperor.

As the exterior greatly resembled the Pantheon on Italy, the round part of it was decorated with many stained glasses that showed great battles of Arthur and his knights.

Inside, at the center of it, stood a round table, with twelve marble thrones. In each of these, was a roman number from one to twelve. All of these seats were equally positioned, with the exception of the first one, who stood above the others.

There, stood the entire current Knight of The Rounds who were watching Marrybell's meeting with Lelouch.

"Well, it seems she is on board. Even if she finds out about Geass, I doubt anything will change." Rivalz said as the transmission ended.

"I still can't believe such a power exists to tell the truth and what Emperor Charles wanted to do with it." Monica said as she read more reports on Geass

"I don't like that girl. She seems like she will use Lelouch." Shirley said.

"You are just jealous of her Shirley." Cardemonde said as he dodged a fast pen thrown at him by the orange head.

"Enough! Now that this matter has been settled. We can focus on the issue at hand." Luana said as she called the attention of all present. "According to our report, our target has been located on a forest near Paris. After this meeting is concluded, I will be departing with a small troop to apprehend him."

"Are you sure it is okay for the Knight of One to leave the Emperor unguarded?" Rolo asked fearing for the safety of his brother.

"He will not be unprotected; all of you will remain here at the capital. By the way, Jeremiah, anything new from our spies on Euro Britannia?" The Knight of One asked

"For now, nothing new Lady Luana. According to our most recent report, the nobles are trying to do something, but the Grand Duke Velaines is keeping them controlled." The cyborg answered

"I don't like this. We should act." Shadow said in his mechanical voice.

"Calm down. If we hurry, we could compromise our relations with Euro Britannia. We don't need a divided country right now." Monica tried calming the masked man.

"She is right; especially considering the fact we lost a good part of our forces and resources due to the FLEIJA incident." Shirley completed.

The Knight of Four then raised her hand to speak.

"What about the traitors?"

"For now, our information concludes they are indeed on Area 13, who rebelled against His Majesty rule. Although we do have more than enough troops to engage them, our losses could be great and that is something we cannot afford." Luana answered.

"It is better to not focus on that right now. What about the Black Knights?" Rivalz asked with a hint of great interest.

"They suffered heavier losses than we did, so they shouldn't bother us for a while. We even sent a representative to talk with them. The problem is just their ace: Kallen Kozuki and the Guren." Shirley, with a hint of grief on her voice said.

"The Guren's pilot is mine!" Shadow rose up.

"Yeah man! We know that. Same model and everything, you don't have to be remembering us every few minutes, geez. Oh, by the way, will you be taking 'that' to Paris Luana?" Cardemonde asked with a mischievous smile.

"Since my Bedivere is being upgraded by Earl Asplund, I will have to take it with me."

"I think you just have a flair for the dramatic Luana." Rolo said with a small laugh.

"By the way Lady Luana, what about the reports of good knights to join the Round Table?" Jeremiah was curious to know if any new people appeared to help the Emperor even more on his great dream.

"From what I received, they all don't qualify, although I did get some pretty interesting data about some people, but I must still evaluate them. I guess we talked about everything. Anything else we should be aware of?"

"Oh, Cecile just told me that mine, Rolo and Rivalz Knightmares are ready to be tested. We will be conducting them as soon as you depart." Monica said happily.

"We discovered some secret facilities under the palace and we are preparing a party to begin investigating. Most likely, these were created by the Order." Rolo gave the report.

"Great, another secret facility, how many have we found since we arrived? Lelouch's father was full of secrets." Rivalz groaned.

"When you are the head of a millenarian secret society, you are bound to some secrets." Shirley laughed.

"Heh, we covered everything. For the sake of the perfect future, we fight! All hail Lelouch! All Hail Britannia."

As they began to leave, Rivalz went to Luana.

"Remember to bring us some souvenir ok?"

With a grin, the Knight on One looked at him "Oh, don't worry; I will bring something Japanese for all of us. I am sure it will be a wonderful addition to our group."

* * *

 **Ikaruga – Above the Tokyo Settlement – Meeting Room.**

Kallen could only fear as she watched the transmission, the destruction caused by the Knight of One and the Knight of Ten appearing repeatedly on the screen. It was a terrifying sight; one that she knew would come to hunt the Black Knights for months.

The past few days had been nothing more than defeat, anger and sadness. With Zero's death, the other members of the Black Knights went mad. How did their leader died? Why there was no body? Why the core members of the organization did nothing to try to save him? Those were the most common questions running around the ship.

Some soldiers would say that they saw Zero perfectly healthy. If those rumors continued to grow, it wouldn't be long until theories of betrayal would begin to appear.

It wasn't enough that those things were happening, but also that they couldn't identify the mysterious enemies who destroyed the Knightmares on Kamine Island. The icing on the cake was that, just a day ago; Britannia had sent a representative to talk about the independence that Schneizel had promised.

In fact, Kallen had no hopes that they would get the freedom of their country back. The prince was now considered one of the greatest enemies of Britannia, so, the promise, surely, would not be worth anything coming from a traitor.

"Oh come on! What are you guys even worried about! They gave us Japan back! Why the hell we are even having this kind of talk right now?" Tamaki, drunk as ever, screamed from his seat.

"Tamaki, would you please calm down! I am sure they are discussing the terms to have everything under the law" Ohgi said with a smile as he traded a joke with Villeta.

That scene caused Kallen's blood to boil with rage. How dare they? How dare they stay happy, as if he had not just betrayed their leader? At that time, Kallen wanted to kill them both and run as far away as possible from that den of traitors

But where could she escape? To Britannia? No way, Lelouch probably hated her and would kill her without thinking twice. However, a small part of ace wanted to run into the arms of Emperor, to confront him about why he had told her to live.

And if the answer was not what she wanted? Well, it is not like she could decide that, the mere thought of seeing Lelouch right now made her heart ache too much for her to make a coherent decision

Interrupting her thoughts, Kaguya, with her face full of sadness, entered the room at that moment.

As soon as the members saw her, they knew something went very wrong during the talks of peace.

It was Xingke who had the courage to speak first

"It seems that things didn't go as planned."

To his words, Kaguya breathed deeply for a few moments, as if gathering courage to reveal the truth and then finally spoke: "According to the ambassador, Japan still is under Britannia control."

The silence in the room was so deafening; one could hear the facial movements of the presents changing from disbelief to horror and anger at the betrayal.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Tamaki began shouting about how he never believed them, how all Britannians were liars, murders and corrupted, without realizing Villeta was standing a few meters from him, listening to everything.

"But that is not possible! We had a deal, we gave them Zero and they would give us Japan! Prince Schneizal himself said that" Ohgi demanded.

"I know that! I mentioned everything and more to the ambassador!" Kaguya said, sounding depressed and tired "But according to him, they never ever received Zero in person did they?"

The moment she said that, every single member remembered the moment when they got Lelouch captured at the Ikaruga and by some miracle, he simply vanished like the wind.

"What the ambassador also said was that in case we didn't remember, Prince Schneizal is now one of the most dangerous criminals in Britannia, so any promise or deal he could have made is invalid and ineffective."

"It can't be. If that is true, then everything we have done until now…" Villeta said as she already was a member of the Black Knights, which made Kallen's blood scream in rage.

"I am not done!" Lady Sumeragi said as she closed her eyes for a few moments. "Finally, according to the representative, the only one who can give the freedom of a country is the Emperor himself, who is currently very busy administrating Britannia to even speak to one of us. But I guess, even if he could meet the Black Knights, I doubt that he would liberate Japan, considering the man who rose to the throne recently" The politician said with a bitter smile.

"Lelouch! That Demon! Time and time again! All he does is play with us!" Nagisa said as she slammed her hand on the desk. "When we finally thought he was gone, he comes back, makes all these 'Special Zones' and now he is everyone favorite hero."

"Like Chiba said, even if we are now a 'Special Zone', Britannia still has control of everything we do, but the populace is already showing signs of great support towards the Emperor." Tohdoh stated.

"That demon! All he does is manipulate people and destroy everything they cherish!" Ohgi shouted.

As the members shouted insults and threats at the ex-leader of the Black Knights, none of them seemed to notice the look and small laugh that the ace of said organization was giving them.

The girl was laughing like she was in a comedy show, laughing at how dumb her comrades were. Were they so stupid to the point that they couldn't even realize they were the ones responsible for this situation? That they were the ones that believed Schneizal and acted on impulse? And now, the victim of their actions was back, and he was going to make them pay for it.

Before one of the members could question Kallen on why she was laughing in such a moment, Tohdoh spoke.

"Silence! Even though the situation does look grim, we still have some piece of good news" The old samurai said as he pulled everyone's attention to him. "According to the ambassador, Britannia is currently going under heavy changes and after the results of last battle…" He stopped as he noticed the looks of the presents change to horror as they remembered the FLEIJA massacre.

"The Tokyo settlement is in status of complete crisis. It is lacking food, energy, water and many other things. Also, about 67% of the troops on both sides are in critical condition, so the remaining army is doing everything they can to save them." Tohdoh said.

"In other words, Britannia is asking for a ceasefire." Xingke concluded.

"The ambassador said it is in our best interests to accept the ceasefire. He also said it could be a good way for a future meeting with the emperor to happen" Kaguya said as she remembered Lelouch. "I would like to agree to his proposal, since right now, there are no enemies here, only people who need help to recover!"

"Are you insane? This is our chance! If we can regroup our troops and launch a surprise attack!" Ohgi proposed and a few heads agreed with him.

"The one that is insane is you Ohgi! Not only that action is completely cowardice, but it also would make the populace hate us! Xingke countered.

"If we take Japan back, the people will be more than happy with us for taking their country back!" Chiba said joining the discussion.

"Even so, we could kill thousands of innocent people in this action! As representative of the UFN, I will not allow such barbaric operation." Kaguya said with a glare. "Also, consider this; the emperor himself is the one that proposed this ceasefire. According to the ambassador, Lelouch pretends to give us full control of the rescue operations as Britannia will provide relief to all soldiers without discrimination so we can save as many people as possible. For that to happen, he is giving us control of the docks and part of the center of Tokyo."

"Lelouch did what?" Kallen said as she rose from her chair, not believing.

"I still think that if we at least tried to impose our will, since it seems we are at the same level of strength right now…" Chiba tried to say, but was cut by Xingke.

"That may be so, but remember that while Lelouch rose to power recently, he already has many resources at his disposal. The one we should be more wary of are the new Knights of the Round Table. They can move at incredible speeds to resolve conflicts and the Knightmares they have can do an incredible amount of damage. Just look at how they silenced the rebellion of the nobles in Britannia, and that was only two of them."

"Also, we only have one machine with energy wings, they have at least two, and Rakshata is not even close to discovering how those mechanisms can work." Tohdoh finished the thought.

"Even so, this might be our only chance of…" Ohgi tried to say, but was cut by Kallen.

"Stop Ohgi, none of us is in condition to battle. Can't you see that? That was not what Naoto would have wanted for us" The ace said.

"Naoto is dead Kallen! We have to live in the present!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Ohgi regretted ever saying them. Everyone knew that Naoto was important to Kallen, to badmouth him in anyway, was the same thing as to ask for death.

The ace slowly rose from her seat, not a word was spoken as she moved towards Ohgi.

"Kallen, look, I am sorry, I didn't really mean to…" But he never managed to finish as the redhead punched him full force on the stomach, followed by a kick on his head.

"Anyone else?" The ace asked, but no one said anything. Holding tears, Kallen left the room, followed quickly by Kaguya.

After she left, Chigusa quickly run to Ohgi's side to take him to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Xingke and Tohdoh decided to exchange a few words.

"As we are no, I don't think we have much chance against Britannia."

"Indeed, if things progress like this, it may be possible that The Black Knights fall apart."

"At the moment, we shall be patient. These last few days have been nothing but problems. We all need to cool down and gather our thoughts."

"I agree, in the meantime we should try contacting our allies on Europe?"

"It could be a great idea. Who do you have in mind?"

"Have you heard of a group called Peace Mark?"

And like this, the wheel of destiny began to spin, such was its speed, no one could stop it anymore.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later – Britannia News –**

"Hello and welcome, this is the six o' clock news. I am your host, Collin O' Fieryheart. Today we have a very special guest to talk. Please, a round of applause for Lady Marrybell Mel Britannia, one of the new High Commanders of Emperor Lelouch."

"Thank you, it is great to be here."

"Lady Marrybell, since we know your time is short, especially since you will be conducting a military training very soon; let me get straight to the point: What is your point on being one of the hunters of your own family?"

"Asking the real questions right Colin? Well, when I first heard the news I must say I was confused and sad, but after hearing how he was responsible for the development of FLEIJA and that he was also the one who ordered the use of it on battle, killing millions of innocent people, I simply couldn't let go" Marrybell said with a smile.

"I see, and what do you have to say about the sudden disappearance of the Knight of One from the Imperial Palace since a few days ago?" The bald host asked even more curious.

"Well, first of all, Lady Luana hasn't disappeared. She is on a mission that the emperor himself ordered. More than that I cannot say."

"We understand. Well, it seems we are already out of time. Thank you once again for your presence Lady Marrybell."

"Oh, I should be apologizing for my short stay, thank you for having me." And with that, Marrybell began to leave. As she left, Colin turned towards the camera.

"Well, this has been our first moment. On the next block, is the Black Knights Leader Zero really dead? And more, scientists prove that Japanese had encountered Britannian people centuries go. Is Europia about to break the ceasefire agreement with our country? Finally, Terrorist group Peace Mark trademark Knightmare has been seen on the Saara's desert. Stay tuned for that and much more.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Cambodia -**

"I can't believe Marry would betray our family just like that." Cordelia said with disgust.

"It was to be expected. Calm down, Lelouch must have used his Geass on her." Schneizal smiled at her.

"Lelouch, we have to quickly end this conflict to save the word from him!" Suzaku sited near Schneizal.

As the three of them were about to begin discussing the interview, a screen appeared informing them they were receiving a call from the Imperial Capital, most specifically from the throne room.

"Ah, it seems Lelouch has finally found this place. I must say he has taken his time." The prince said as he answered the call.

But the one to greet them was not The Emperor of Britannia, but his Knight of Nine, Monica Krushevsky.

"Good evening Schneizal, Cordelia and Kururugi. It seems you were expecting someone else. I am sorry to say the Emperor is too busy to deal with you directly right now."

"So then what is the reason of this call? What a traitor like you want Lady Monica?" Suzaku practically screamed at her.

"Humph, like you are in any position to say anything to me. I am here because someone was very interested in seeing your reaction to the interview tonight."

"We don't care what your sick emperor thinks of us. He will bring nothing but tragedy to this world!" Cornelia screamed at her.

"Oh, I would have to disagree on that, I think my emperor is the only one who can do what needs to be done"

"So you are saying Lelouch is the one suitable to rule the entire world?" Suzaku asked with anger.

"Oh yes, Kururugi. I do think so, if he has the right person by his side at least" She said in response.

"And who would that be?"

"One of the most suitable to rule by his side is her" Monica pointed towards the throne

The image then changed to show the one who was sitting at the emperor's throne, revealing none other than Euphemia Li Britannia with her eyes closed.

The room went dead, no one could speak. Impossible, was what they thought, Euphemia died years ago, it couldn't be possible!

Cornelia was with her mouth open, but no sounds could be heard from her mouth

"E-Eu- Euphie?" Suzaku, who was, by far, looking the worst of all present, managed to say.

Looking up, the supposed dead girl opened her eyes, looking at them and said in a chilling voice.

"Brother Schneizal, Sister Cornelia. Kururugi. I am your enemy."

* * *

 **AND CUT! That is right, bring the cliffhanger guys. This is it. So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Am I a bad person for leaving this scene for last and ending it? Give me your feedback, it feeds me (no flames please). For those who are wondering, here in Brazil we have a holiday tomorrow and next chapter is already under development. What does that mean? That means I am gonna do everything I can to write a lot, so wish me luck.**

 **Good day wherever you guys are, see you all soon (I hope)**

 **Goodbye,**

 **Emperor's ally.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets and rivalry

**WHAT IS THIS? A new chapter? So soon? YES, YES IT IS! After a night of nonexistent sleep, it is here, the skeleton was ready, all I had to do it was fill it. Anyway, here it is the Chapter 5 of For a Better Future. A few questions will be answered and a lot more will appear. This chapter begins immediatly after the last one.**

 **By the way, before the shootouts, just a statement: There will not be new chapters tomorrow. I can't feel my fingers. Thanks for the cooperation. Anyway, here we go!**

 **MM Browsing: Akito's group? Time to read and find out.**

 **SpheresOfLonging: Your sensors are correct my friend.**

 **KingofHeartless'09: They sure are!**

 **B-Kira; READ IT!**

 **the metaphysical god of heroes: If I am evil, you will hate me by the end of this chapter.**

 **goddragonking: Thanks for the support and wait no more!**

 **OBSERVER01: that scene was my inspiration to tell the truth.**

 **That is it for the reviewers, for those who I didn't call, thanks for your support and keep doing what you doing.**

 **Announcement: Want to know who already is the harem? At the end of the chapter you can find out. If someone's name isn't listed, don't despair, it is highly probable they just hadn't enough screen time or I don't want to spoil it.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass, just my OC. If I did own it, R3 would be here by now.**

* * *

"How? It can't be you! I saw your body at the funeral. I saw the exact moment you coffin was closed! There is no way for Euphie to be alive right now! You have to be an imposter!" Cornelia managed to scream at her sister who watched with cold eyes.

"Hoh? Is that so dear sister? So, let me say something only the two of us should know. You had a little purple jewelry box on your room. Normally, one could not find anything on it, but you told me, that by pressing the crystal on the top and turning it three times, one could find a secret picture of the two of us at the lake near the Gemini Palace." Euphemia said as she watched her sister grow more and more terrified.

"Also, that very picture was lost one day, due to your careless since you took it with you to a warzone. I remember saying that it was ok, since the two of us would be together forever. The two of us really did change a lot since that day, wouldn't you agree sister?" The younger princess said with a small grin.

"N-No way. I never told anyone that! It means that… It really is You! Euphie! Tell me! How are you alive! Why didn't you contact me?" Cornelia said as she slammed her fists on the table.

"Ah, dear sister…why would I ever contact you again? For you to lock me in a cage, to be forever kept under your watch? I am sorry, but I would have to refuse." Euphemia laughed, making her sister's heart stop for a moment. "Well, about me dying, I guess we could call it a little 'magic' trick? Anyway, I assure you I really died that day, but it seems the world had different plans for me. While I was confused at first, after seeing what Britannia had become, I knew what side I had to take!"

"And what side, dear little sister, would that be?" Different from the other two, Schneizal had already recovered and was trying to figure the reason how Euphemia had returned.

"Please, brother of mine, spare me of your fake pleasantries. That kind of attitude won't work with me anymore. And about your question, I sincerely refuse to answer it; we don't need to be giving you any help."

"Ah, so you decided to join Lelouch after all? After everything he made you do? Of ruining your dream of the Special Administrative Zone? Of How he plans to make the entire world bow down to him?" When these words left him, the entire temperature of the room fell as the presents saw an expression of pure hate and disgust on Euphemia's face.

"First of all, don't talk like you know Lelouch! Second, the one who really ruined my dream was Father and his little helper. Finally, don't speak like you a saint Schneizal!" One could almost see the venom dripping from her mouth as she continued.

"The FLEIJA development, how you used a girl's feelings of despair to develop a weapon of extermination, and how you intended to use that abomination to make the entire world cower to your will, you are no better than the lowest of the lowest." The three traitors could not utter a single word, completely surprised by the changes in Euphemia.

"And you!" Euphy says as she points at Suzaku "You disgust me! I made you into my knight, because I believed we shared a dream. And how do you make that dream come true? By using my name to kill thousands of people, trying to justify yourself by my death, separating Lelouch from Nunnally! Using her as bait! And finally, erasing the lives of millions! I will never forgive you Kururugi!"

"E-Euphie, I didn't mean to use the FLEIJA, Lelouch's Geass forced me to… " Suzaku tried to defend from the accusations.

"DON'T YOU DARE UTTER HIS NAME! When he most needed you, you turned your back on him. When he threw away his pride, you stepped on him! If you really didn't want to use FLEIJA, all you had to do was deny Nina's wish. Oh, I know the story; Miss Cecily was kind enough to tell me."

"I DID THAT BECAUSED I LOVED YOU!" Suzaku finally lost it; he couldn't bear to have the girl he loved defend her killer.

"THAT IS NOT LOVE! You didn't understand me! I didn't want any of that, I didn't ask for you to have revenge for me! If you truly loved me, you would have known what I wanted!"

"E-Eu- Euphy…What are you trying to say?" The Japanese boy babbled as he stared at the cold eyes of the girl he thought still loved him.

"I am ending this Kururugi. Whatever you thought existed between us, is dead! You weren't in love with me, you were obsessed, trying to grip anything that gave you hope. Well, sorry to say, but I won't feed your obsession anymore!" These words finally made Suzaku almost faint, as he fell to his chair, with a blank stare.

"Anyway, I didn't call to allow myself to fall to personal matters. I am here to simply give you all a warning."

Schneizal who at that point was the only one rational enough to do the talking spoke:

"And what would that be?"

"His Imperial Majesty says that you can hide wherever you want, he won't bother to look for you right now as he has more pressing matters to attend to. So, enjoy your freedom while it last. Because as soon our pending matters are resolved, we will be coming for you." And with that, the transmission was cut off.

After a while, Cornelia managed to say:

"Wha-What just happened?"

"It seems Lelouch has a few more secrets up on his sleeve than we thought it was possible." None of the two royals noticed the small spark of determination that appeared on the Japanese boy's eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Imperial Capital Pendragon – Throne room**

As soon as the transmission was cut off, Euphemia Li Britannia let out a breath she didn't knew she was hiding. That had been more difficult she thought it would be.

"You did great Lady Euphemia." Monica patted the girl on the back to provide some comfort.

"Hah, I was so scared… I couldn't even look him in the eyes for most of it!" The princess said on the brink of tears.

"It is ok. It is ok. His Majesty himself said he wouldn't allow Kururugi near you ever again."

The truth is, Euphie was angry at Suzaku for what he did, but, above all, she was scared of him. Scared of the monster he had become, a cold blooded abomination that used every single resource available to complete his objective. If Lelouch hadn't given her support before this meeting, she would probably just cry of fear when she saw him.

"Yes, I have to thank Lelouch for being here for me. Where is he by the way?" The princess asked.

"Although it is late, he is on the library, going through some plans for future endeavors."

"Oh, is that so? I think I should bring a cup of tea for my hard working brother."

"Heh, you should be more honest with yourself."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Euphie had the decency to blush.

"Hehe, I understand you, because I am the same." The knight said as she began to leave the room.

"Hey, what do you mean by that? Come back here!" Euphie ran after the Knight. In the end, Monica's plan to take the princess mind of her insane ex knight worked.

* * *

 **Two days later – Holy Empire of Britannia – Area 23 – Paris – International Airport Charles de Gaule.**

No one could tell that the single Caerleon-class Floating Battleship that was discreetly arriving in the dead of the night could be transporting one of the most important person of the Current Holy Britannian Empire.

As the ship finally docked, a small procession walked up to the airship as it opened its bay doors.

From it, appeared a beautiful girl with golden hair and stunning red eyes. As she approached the procession, all members bowed to her. The one in the head of courtship spoke with her.

"Lady Luana, it is an honor to have you here personally! If we knew you would be coming, we could have prepared a better welcoming party for your team."

"Although it is small, we have prepared the government headquarters for you and…"

"That will not be necessary commander. My mission here shouldn't take more than a day. Did you get what I asked?" Luana said coldly.

"Yes! All the data about the target is here. By our calculations, he just crossed the border between France and Spain. It shouldn't take more than a few hours by car for you to reach them." Said the commander as he passed a datapad to her.

"Oh, I praise you for your hard work. You may go now, we will assume from here. Take care of my ship. I want it to be fully stocked for when I return." With that, the man rose and went to give out orders.

As soon as he left, Luana's second in command, Sergeant Lucian Von Brice, came to report.

"My lady, we have finished the deploy of the Knightmares and stand ready to begin the operation."

"Oh, good job Lucian! Well, alert everyone. It is time to hunt." Luana said with a predator smile as she watched a golden spark coming out of her airship.

* * *

 **A few hours later -** **Holy Empire of Britannia – Area 24 – Spain –**

The chariots finally stopped near a river to take a break, while the old ladies began to prepare for food, Ryo, Yukiya and Ashley would began to set up the barracks. Leila and Ayano would pick up water from the river and Akito would collect firewood on the forest.

The rest of team W-0 and team Asura Strike Force had returned to Europia, claiming that they could do better by helping defended it from Britannia.

Leila and the others thought differently. They had already given it their all, what they really wanted was to live the rest of their days in peace.

With the help of the new leader of Europia, Mendell Darwin, the only survivor of Smilas faction and the man who helped them disappear.

It didn't mean, of course, everything were flowers. Recently, Leila and Akito had been getting at heated discussions. According to the boy, they had to return to Europia as Britannia would, at some point invade Europia and end up finding them. Leila always said that such a thing was nonsense and tried to change the subject. Their fight that day had been especially bad, such as Akito decided to go deeper into the woods to avoid Leila.

"You know he has a point right?" Ayano said as she picked the water.

"Sigh, I know, but can't he just understand we are all tired of this war?"

"Leila, I know, but Akito is trying to protect all of us, he is just tired of losing comrades and allies. Give him a chance."

"Ugh, I guess you are right. I will go talk to him." The girls changed the subject as they approached the chariots. What awaited them there was Ashley looking at them with worry.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me Leila, the grandma is waiting for you, she says it is urgent."

With worry on their faces, the girls followed the boy into the gypsies leader barrack. There they found Yukiya and Ryo already waiting for them."

"My dear, please, come quickly!" The grandma said as she pointed for Leila to sit next to her. As soon as the blond sat, the fortune teller grabbed her hand and took on an expression of terror.

"Leila, go to Akito now, he is in grave danger! You must not let this evil reach him! Or he will be tainted by the darkness and turn against you!"

"Can't the grandma just be exaggerating, I mean who would find us here? Actually, who actually knows we are alive?" Yukiya laughed.

"Boy, don't take lightly of grandma's prophecies, she tends to be right most of the time, especially if it is about someone she cares" One of the older gypsies told him

Without another word, feeling a sense of impending doom, Leila ran as fast as she could to the direction where Akito headed, being quickly followed by the other members of W-0.

"Akito, please wait for me. I am coming!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile – With Akito.**

The Japanese boy was catching the last of the firewood on a deep part of the forest and was preparing to return to camp, when he decided to stop for a moment to rest. While resting, he remembered how stubborn his girlfriend had been that morning.

"Damn Leila, why can't you understand I am just trying to look out for us? I just don't want to lose anyone. What will make you awake to the danger Britannia is? Me getting captured perhaps?"

As those words were spoken, like magic, a mechanical sound began to echo through the forest. Akito knew that sound. He heard it more times than he liked to admit, it hunted his nightmares for days. It was the sound of his brother's Knightmare: The Vercingetorix.

After a few seconds, his suspicions were proven right, when the nightmarish Knightmare appeared in its high speed form, shining in the sun in all of its golden glory. For a second, Akito was sure his brother had come to kill him from beyond the grave. Unfortunately, what came from the cockpit was even worse, as the Japanese boy stared straight into the face of the Knight of One, Luana. The chills he was feeling got even worse, when the golden girl smiled at him and said:

"I have found you, Akito Hyuga!"

When Leila and the others reached the point where their friend was, a scene from the worst of dreams awaited them: In the middle of the clearing, stood the Knightmare that gave them so much trouble to defeat and in its hand stood Akito.

"Akito!" Leila screamed at him.

With a face full of fear, the boy turned to his friends and screamed: "Don't come here! Back away!"

"We can't do that! We have to save you" Ayano screamed, but the moment she said that, fifteen Vincent models appeared and pointed their weapons at them.

From the cockpit of the Vercingetorix came the indistinguishable voice of the Knight of One:

"I wouldn't try anything funny W-0; we are only after this boy. As he agreed to come with us in exchange for you going free, we won't touch you" The voice said as she laughed "To tell the truth, we could just kill you all right now and finish this charade, but since His Majesty only asked for Akito, and he agreed to behave, I am letting you go."

"Coward, don't you have any sense of honor?" Leila was barely containing herself.

"My honor is serving my emperor, stupid girl. Nothing more than that matters!"

As the Knightmares were forcing them back, a small air transport began to drop, revealing two guards holding handcuffs and a containment suit. The worst part was that Akito willingly put the cloths and the handcuffs. Finally, before the doors of the transport closing again, Akito looked at Leila and said.

"I told you." And with that the transport ascended and disappeared on the horizon.

"Where are you taking him you bastards?" Yukiya said.

"That is for us to know. Well, I must say I underestimated the W-0 team, even you Ashley Ashra. Enjoy this fake peace of yours. Troops move out! We got what we came for!" And with that, she reactive her Knightmare High Speed form and together with the floating Vincent disappear in to the woods.

After a few seconds of silence, Ryo goes to Leila who was holding back the tears.

"Oy, don't you dare cry, it isn't going to bring him back. What do we do now?"

Forcing the tears back, she faces her comrades and answer.

"Contact General Mendell, we are getting Akito back! Team W-0 is back to action" She said as the others cheered "Wait for me Akito, I am definitely getting you back, even if we have to face the entirety of Britannia."

* * *

 **Holy Empire of Britannia – Area 23 – Paris – International Airport Charles de Gaule.**

After the extraction, they had quickly returned to the docking bay of the Knight of One airship and were already heading towards Pendragon. Right now, Luana was heading towards Akito's cell, while being informed by her second in command.

"… And so by using full speed, we should be arriving in less than twelve hours Lady Luana. That concludes my report." Lucian diligently answered.

"Great, we must return as soon as possible. If things have gone according to plan, 'he' should be making a move right around now. Make a call to the emperor and transmit to the prisoner cell. I will speak with him there."

"As my lady wishes." And with that he quickly left to fulfill his orders.

Entering the prison cell, Luana saw Akito completely restricted by the clothes, with his mouth blocked by a mask, looking at her with anger.

"Ah, I am sorry for your … accommodations. I am sure they are not very comfortable, but don't you worry, once we arrive at the capital, you will receive a decent treatment." As Akito responded only with grunts, Luana laughed at him. "You are not a very talkative person huh?"

As soon as she said that, a screen appeared before them, revealing none other than His Majesty, Emperor Lelouch VI Britannia.

"Luana, status report." Lelouch said with a cold voice.

"Mission accomplished my emperor. We have gotten Akito as you ordered."

"What of the Malcal girl?"

"She was left alone as you have ordered." At that, Akito became surprised. So she really never had any intention of capturing Leila. What is going on?

"Magnificent, I could expect nothing less from my personal Knight. I will be expecting you at the throne room."

"I thank you for your kind words, but I was just doing my sworn duty of being helpful to you" Luana said as she bowed. After that, the transmission was cut, and Luana turned towards Akito who still was confused.

"Oh, don't you worry, you will find out everything when we return to the capital. Just for safety, I will be injecting this sleep drug; It should make you harmless until our destination. So as they say, good dreams." As the drug began to take effect, all Akito could think about was his friends.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Cambodia**

"Prince Schneizal, we got bad news! Kururugi Suzaku along with his Knightmare and a transport airship are gone! Also, a few soldiers also disappeared with Vincent models" Kanon entered the meeting room.

"Ah, that was to be expected. It wasn't a great loss, so leave them be." The prince said.

"But my prince…"

"It does not matter Kanon. If anything, their departure will buy us time. I order no troops to be dispatched." The tone on his voice left no room for argument.

"…As you wish my prince." And with that he left.

Schneizal then went back to study a picture of none other than Luana entering the funeral of Euphemia, disguised as member of the staff years ago.

"Now, Knight of One, just who exactly are you?"

* * *

 **A few hours Later – Imperial Capital Pendragon – High Gardens.**

Lelouch, enjoying a few moments of peace, stood in the middle of the capital gardens on the gazebo, calmly reading a book. Next to him, drinking tea, stood the Knight of Ten, Shirley, who looked everything but calm, as she thought this was a great chance to improve her relationship with Lelouch.

"So, er… Lulu? Today's weather is great right?" _'Great, I just asked about the weather, real smooth, good going Shirley'_ was what the girl was thinking.

"It is indeed enjoyable Shirley." And with a smile that gave her Goosebumps, he returned to his book.

"So, huh… How have you been? I mean we barely got a chance to talk since this all began."

Closing his book, Lelouch looked directly at her.

"I should be the one to ask you that, you went through so much because of me. And even after everything I done, you still remain at my side. From the bottom of my heart, thank you Shirley."

"No, no, no. You don't have to thank me I really wanted to do it. And, in the end, I know you are doing it for a better world, not for selfish reasons. I promised you right? That I would remain at your side." That moment, Shirley noticed how close they were, like millimeters apart.

"I am very sorry for what I am about to do, but I don't think I can hold any longer."

"What do you mean by….UHN!" Lelouch never managed to finish that sentence

Creating courage, she propelled herself forward, crashing her lips with his. For a few seconds, she feared the worst, like he was going to deny her, call her disgusting or something, but to her surprise, Lelouch reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity. The two kept like that until they had to break out of it for air.

"LULU! I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN! BUT WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Only after saying she realized she had screamed her question. Thank the Heavens, no one was around to hear it.

The response she got was a laugh, her Lulu was laughing at her. Getting redder than she already was, she screamed at him.

"What is so funny? I am being serious here!"

"I am sorry, I really am, it is just that is so like you Shirley! Thank you for still being yourself. Never change." And so the orange head remembered that Lelouch was the emperor, but he was also a boy charged with an incredible difficult task, so he needed people who treated him as a person, not a machine efficiency robot.

"About your answer…" Shirley began to sweat, trying to calm herself; the girl thought if Lulu didn't like her as well, he wouldn't have kissed her as well. "I also love you." That was it. These words, how many times, she dreamed, wished, begged to God to hear these words. She was in cloud nine, nothing could let her down.

"But…" And that single word brought her back to a crushing reality. Was he going to dismiss her now? Tears began to form on her face.

"I don't love just you!" Again, time stopped. Maybe she had misheard. Yes, that was the only explanation possible.

"I am sorry, but could you repeat that?" Shirley said with a poker face that would make Schneizal jealous.

"Calm down, listen to me. You are indeed someone very important for me, but I can't lie to myself and say that I only have eyes for you, there are also other girls who I can't simply let go."

"G-I-R-L-S? As in more than one?" Shirley left eye began to tick.

"Shirley, I am very sorry! Understanding what kind of person you are, I just can't be together with you because I wouldn't be able to love you entirely, I would always think about the others, and that is not fair for you." Lelouch said with full sincerity. "Knowing that, I will take my leave." As he began to leave, he was stopped by the iron grip and malefic aura of his Knight of Ten.

"Heh, so you say all that to me and think you can just leave? That is not how it works. LISTEN HERE LULU!" The intensity on her voice was enough to make Lelouch flinch. "ALL I HAVE TO DO IS BE THE NUMBER ONE RIGHT?"

"Huh?"

"I said I just have to be the number one right? If I make you fall in love hard with me, you won't have time to think about the other girls right?"

"I mean, in theory, it could work, but…" He couldn't finish the sentence as Shirley dropped him to the floor.

"Then, let's deepen our relationship right now!"

"Shirley, calm down, your face is completely red; you are not thinking this through." Lelouch tried to stop her but her face kept coming closer and closer to his, until she was hit by a flying heel.

"My God, I just can't take my eyes of you for a second." His savior, also known as C.C, said as she picked her heel.

"C.C, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked with a mist of confusion and relief.

"Oh, I was going to OUR room to get a little rest when suddenly I look at the window and what do I see? My dear contractor about to be raped by another woman."

"She wasn't going to …."

"Believe me boy; I saw her face. That was the face of a girl who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted." As they talked, Shirley slowly woke up to see C.C hugging possessively HER Lulu.

"C.C? What are you doing to Lulu?"

" 'Lulu' as you call him is mine, so back off." C.C said with eyes of a predator defending her meal.

"So you are one of the ones he loves? I won't lose to you" Shirley said with fire in her eyes.

"What is this boy? You never told you loved me. How naughty of you. Also, obtaining new mistress? You are just like Charles on this aspect" CC teased.

"Shut up witch! Don't make this any worse than it already is."

Before the fight could reach another level, a soldier entered the garden to warn that the Knight of One had returned.

Quickly taking this chance, Lelouch said his goodbyes and left the garden at an inhuman speed.

"So… How do you want to solve this, _child_?" C.C provoked.

"Oh, I am pretty sure an _old hag_ , shouldn't be taking these kinda of dangerous bets? Shirley answered with a smile.

After a moment of silent confrontation, they did a handshake with such force that you could almost hear the bones of their hands clicking and cracking.

"May the best woman win?"

"May the best woman win!"

"What do we do about the others though?"

"As long as they don't do anything, we leave them. When they move, we deal with it."

"Hoh, so I guess we will need some rules right dear CC?"

"You couldn't be more right dear Shirley. You know I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" The witch said.

"I couldn't agree more!" And on that day, a few woman felt a deep shiver, like a pact was made. One they would have to agree no matter what.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Throne Room**

As soon as Lelouch sat at his throne, a deep feeling of dread fell upon him, like a terrible deal was made and he was the object of such catastrophic bargain.

Trying to regain his calm, he ordered the guards to open the doors.

"Presenting The Knight of One, Lady Luana, who has safely returned from her mission on Europe." A soldier announced.

Luana, dressed in her knight uniform walked proudly on her way to the throne. Behind her, two men pushed a metal rectangle, which Akito Hyuga was stuck by many iron chains.

"My emperor." Luana said as she bowed.

"Ah, Luana, it seems you have completed your mission with ease. But, was it really necessary to treat our guest like this?"

"Your majesty, with all due respect, as they say: 'Better safe than sorry'!"

"So then, Mister Hyuga was it? Welcome to Pendragon, I am sorry for the way you have been treated, but I assure you that everything will change." Lelouch said in perfect Japanese which left Akito surprised.

"Uhn, I think with this kind of person just forcing him to obey wouldn't work. If you would allow me to use 'that' on him to make this entire process faster."

"Oh, you would use 'that' on him? Is he that strong?"

"He will be an important ally for our objective."

"Then do as you will, you have my authorization."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Luana said as she stood up and move her right hand to her right eye.

Instantly, Akito felt something was wrong, like the time his brother ordered him to kill Leila. After Luana removed her hand, one could see a red contact Len on her hand. The problem was her eye, it was still red, but, in the middle a golden, glowing, bird shaping symbol. Akito couldn't tear his eyes apart of that eye.

With a smile Luana said "Learn!" And everything knew after that, for Akito, was pain, it was like thousands of needles entered his head at the same time. Millions of images, screams, death, and a sick, purple explosion engulfing Europe and leaving nothing but water.

"Is that really necessary?" Lelouch said with disgust as he heard the Japanese scream with everything he got.

"It will only take a moment Your Majesty." Luana weakly said as she got dizzy and began to fall, but Lelouch was faster and grabbed her.

"Sorry, My Emperor, it always lefts me exhausted after I use it." The Knight of one smiled a bit as she stood up.

"Think nothing of it. I know you have been working more than anyone else." Lelouch said, but in reality, he was surprised of how light his Knight was, like something so fragile It could break with a single touch. Where had he felt that before?

After a few more seconds of screaming, Akito's eyes sparked with a golden light and he ended up fainting. Soon, the leader of the Knights ordered the soldiers who were outside to take him to one of the rooms and provide fresh and clean clothes.

"How much time until he wakes up?" The emperor asked.

"He is more resistant than the others, so I give him twenty four hours."

At that moment, the captain of the Royal Guard and Knight of Three, Jeremiah Gottwald, accompanied by the Knight of Four, Anya Alstreim entered the room.

"Your Majesty, sorry for interrupting your meeting, but we bring urgent news! Kururugi Suzaku has appeared heading at full speed towards the capital, accompanying him are a few Vincent models. How should we proceed?" He said as he and Anya bowed.

Instead of being frightened, Lelouch opened a smile and looked at Luana.

"Everything according to plan."

"Give it cheese, and the rats will come running" Luana answered.

"Very well, Luana, you will engage Suzaku, ask Rivalz to accompany you. Jeremiah!"

"Yes sire?"

"Prepare the palace defenses and rally the troops." Jeremiah stood up and quickly went to complete his master orders.

"Shadow!" Lelouch called and from the ceiling, the man with the mask of the fox, came and bowed to him.

"What is your wish my liege?" Shadow said in his mechanical voice

"Take Anya with you and bring Euphemia and Marrybell to me. After that, you two and Monica will engage the rest of Kururugi's troops. The rest of the Rounds will stay here and protect the skies of the palace. Did I make myself clear?" All the knights answered in one voice.

" Yes Your Majesty!"

"Then go, protect the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire!" Lelouch said with a inspiring voice.

"EVERYTHING IS AS HIS MAJESTY WISHES!" And with that the knights began to leave the room.

As Luana was about to go to the hangar, Shadow stopped her.

"Are you sure you won't be needing any help?" One could notice the concern on his voice."

"Heh, mind your own business! Your time will come friend, just wait for a bit." And with that she ran to the hangar where her Bedivere awaited according to Lloyd.

"I wasn't talking about me you idiot." And with that he ran to where Anya was waiting for him.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital Pendragon – Hangar 00 – Personal Hangar of the Knights of The Round.**

As Luana finished putting her suit, she was happy to see that Rivalz was already entering his Knightmare, which was a perfect copy of Suzaku's Lancelot Albion. The differences were its color, which was blue and instead of two Hadron Blasters, a long weapon, which looked like a sniper rifle stood next to him.

"Hey Luana, how was Europe?" Rivalz asked with a smile as he put his communicator

"Lovely, how is the situation?" Luana jumped to the cockpit and inserted the activation key.

"Fifteen minutes to arrival. We have time." The knight said as he also closed his cockpit. "By the way, Lloyd asked to be extra careful when handling this Knightmare, since he wants to collect a lot of data."

"Dutifully noted!" The strongest Knight said as she used the cameras hidden in the desert to access the situation.

* * *

 **A Few Miles away from the Capital – Same Time-**

Kururugi Suzaku was heading at full speed to the center of the Britannian Empire. Far away, he could see the silhouettes of the city. He was being reckless? Maybe, but he had done more dangerous things before.

"Euphie! Until I can confirm that you really feel like this, I won't be able to move on. Wait for me, I am coming for you!"

"Lord Kururugi, enemies incoming!" One of the loyal soldiers that insisted on coming with him said. True to the statement, three signals were coming at full speed.

When he finally got visual, he could recognize Anya's Mordred, what appeared to be a black GAWAIN and one he could not distinguish. Before he could do anything, Monica appeared though a communication channel to him.

"Kururugi, you are not welcome here. Turn back now, and due to yours of loyalty to Britannia, we may forgive you!"

"I can't do that" He said as he prepared his weapons.

"It was like we thought. That way, the emperor has a proposal to you, go alone from here, leave your comrades for us to face. When you are near the capital, His Majesty's Knight will be expecting you. If you are able to defeat her, he will allow you to speak with Lady Euphemia."

Suzaku froze, if he could defeat just one person, he would be allowed to see her again. It was too tempting, but he had his soldiers waiting for him.

"Lord Kururugi, don't worry about us! Go to Lady Euphemia, save her from the claws of that demon" Understanding their sacrifice, Suzaku agreed with their terms and said: "I will be back for you all!" As he went full speed to the capital.

"Such a simple person. Now, gentleman, I think it is time for us to have a little talk." Monica said as her upgraded Florence entered insect mode and began charging a huge Hadron Blast.

The black nightmare opened both of its hand, and twin discs of energy were formed

Finally, The Mordred opened all of its Miniature proximity missiles launchers as the pilot said "The insurgents…will be exterminated."

"God protect us all!" The soldier said as he and the other pushed the Knightmares forward to face The Rounds.

* * *

 **North of the Imperial Capital – Near the Valhalla Gate – Air Space**

When he finally got to see the small building that was the throne room, Suzaku heard a loud explosion at his back. Looking at it, he could say it was where he left his men. On his little screen, all he could see were small dots with the letters LOST.

Praying for their sacrifice, Suzaku began to look for his opponent, when the grim reaper appeared in front of him.

The new Gawain model, with its black energy wings and its ominous looking scythe was looking directly at him.

"Greetings Kururugi Suzaku, will you be able to keep me entertained?" Said the Knight of One in a chilling voice.

In response, he drew his MVS and pointed towards her. Without saying anything, the two warriors waited until the last rays of light brought by the sun were gone. As the night began to permeate the area, they moved their weapons and clashed!

"TO THE DEATH!" They both said as their weapons clashed

* * *

 **Well, another day, another cliffhanger, who would have known? Well, here we are! Tell me your opinion? Good? Bad? Terrible? Am I still a bad person for another Cliffhanger? Review and tell me!**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING IS HERE. I PRESENT TO YOU: THE HAREM!**

 **1-) CC**

 **2-) Marrybell**

 **3-) Shirley**

 **4-) Monica**

 **5-) Oz (not confirmed)**

 **6-) Cecile (not confirmed)**

 **7-) Euphie (Great chances)**

 **8-) ? (Is in it, but remains a secret)**

 **9-) ? (same reason as the above)**

 **10-) ? (same)**

 **Here it is, the first four members are more than certain to be in it! But don't despair my friend there could be some wildcards to be played, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Good day to you, wherever you are. See ya!**

 **Emperor's ally.**


End file.
